


Gained a son.

by So_Im_Told



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Good Dudley Dursley, Good Petunia, Good Petunia Dursley, Good Petunia Evans Dursley, Harry Potter - Freeform, Weasley Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 37,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Im_Told/pseuds/So_Im_Told
Summary: Nearly ten years had passed since Petunia had woken to find her nephew on the front step, but they no longer lived at number four Privet Drive.Not long after Harry had arrived, after an argument with her husband she had packed as much as she could and left with Harry and Dudley. She divorced Vernon Dursley and hadn’t heard from him since.
Relationships: Dudley Dursley & Harry Potter, Petunia Evans Dursley & Harry Potter, Petunia Evans Dursley & Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 63
Kudos: 141





	1. The Zoo

Nearly ten years had passed since Petunia had woken to find her nephew on the front step, but she no longer lived at number four Privet Drive.  
Not long after Harry had arrived, after an argument with her husband she had packed as much as she could and left with Harry and Dudley. She divorced Vernon Dursley and hadn’t heard from him since. 

Petunia, Dudley and Harry Evans lived in a small, two bedroom flat not far from London.  
The flat was very neat but obviously lived in. The mantelpiece showed the passage of time, the photographs mostly were of two boys: together at the park, on a roundabout at the fair and being hugged and kissed by their mother.  
Harry knew that truthfully; Petunia was his aunt but that didn’t change that she was a mother to him as much as she was to Dudley. 

“Up!...Get up! Now!” shouted a small voice with a giggle.  
Petunia groaned and rolled over to look at Harry who was jumping onto her bed.  
“Please” he added with a smile, lying beside her and stretching out so she would hug him.  
“I’m up.” She promised as she tried to flatten Harry’s hair that had become even more wild than usual during the night. “Where’s Dudley?” she hummed, smiling as he let her stroke his hair.  
“Still sleeping. It’s his birthday” The ten year old told her in a whisper, as though suddenly remembering to be quiet so not to wake the boy sleeping on the bottom bunk of the bunkbeds in the room next door.  
“Is it really?” Petunia asked in mock surprise. Harry laughed.  
She walked with Harry to the little kitchen. The kitchen table had a hand made card on it reading ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY DUDLEY’ and a large packet of sweets and some other presents.  
“Perfect” she told Harry who beamed and ran to go and wake up Dudley.  
Two boys returned to the kitchen excitedly. And Petunia looked proudly at her boys.  
Dudley was quite tall and with blonde hair, a round face and blue eyes. He had the look of a boy that had suddenly grown and wasn't used to his height yet.  
Harry was small with green eyes, glasses and messy black hair. On his forehead he had a scar shaped like a lightning bolt. She frowned momentarily as she caught sight of the scar. It sometimes gave him pain, especially when he was younger. Somehow she reasoned it was connected to missing Lily. It hardly ever bothered him nowadays, only occasionally he would wake up crying and mumbling about a green light. Dudley would worriedly half drag, half carry him to her room and the three of them would huddle together until they fell asleep again.  
She shook her head, now was not the time to think of such things. It was Dudley's eleventh birthday! She went back to cooking breakfast. 

Dudley looked at his card with a smile and Harry read it out loud to him. Then Dudley opened the sweets and Harry helped himself to one.  
“Not until after breakfast!” Petunia almost snapped at the grinning boys, putting a plate in front of each of them.  
They quickly ate their fried eggs and bacon. Dudley asked for some more bacon and she was thrilled to be able to give him another plateful, putting another egg on Harry’s plate as she served him.  
She was a single mother, working as a cleaner when the boys were at school. She couldn’t always give them as much as they wanted.  
But today was special.  
When they had finished she drank a cup of tea while the boys went to go and get ready for their day at the zoo.  
They took the bus, Dudley sat beside Petunia and harry sat on her knee. Telling them both about a dream he had about a flying motorbike. Dudley was enchanted and petunia rolled her eyes. 

It was a sunny Saturday at the zoo and Petunia bought both boys a lemon ice lolly at the entrance and they began looking around at the animals.  
They ate sandwiches that petunia had made at home in the picnic area.  
After lunch they went to the reptile house. Behind the glass were all sorts of lizards and snakes. Together the boys found the largest snake and Harry read out the sign  
“Boa constrictor, Brazil”  
Then he looked at the snake with a laugh “Was it nice there?”  
“Boa constrictor.” Dudley repeated, squinting at the sign. Dudley found reading difficult. “What’s that other word?”  
“Brazil?” Harry asked confused.  
“No” Dudley said blankly, making a strangled hissing sound, doing an impression of the noise that Harry had just made.  
The snake lifted its head as if looking at the boys.  
They were distracted from the snake by a boy from their school: Piers.

“What’s the matter Evan’s can’t you read?” Piers teased.  
Dudley balled his fists and looked at the ground, turning red. Harry stood between them and glared.  
“Go away Piers.” He mumbled to the bigger boy who bullied them both at school and encouraged the other boys to do the same. Dudley could throw a punch if they needed but usually Harry and Dudley would just run for it whenever Piers and his gang decided to go for them on the playground.  
The snake seemed to still be very interested in the two boys and moved closer to the glass. They both were momentarily distracted by this and Piers punched Dudley who fell against the glass and then pushed Harry.  
Caught by surprise Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. What happened next happened so fast – one second Dudley was leaning against the glass trying to catch his breath and then suddenly the glass had vanished and he had fallen into the enclosure.  
The snake slithered out and looked at Harry and whispered “Thanks.”  
Harry stared at it with wide eyed as it slithered away.  
Piers ran away, screaming for his parents and Harry jumped up to help Dudley who was crying and spluttering. "What happened Harry?" he asked quietly as they sat together, shaking.  
"...I don't know." Harry whispered back.  
Petunia who had decided not to go into the reptile house rushed inside when she realised people were running out screaming.  
“Dudley? Harry?!” She called out worriedly and her boys were sitting huddled on the floor. Dudley covered in water from the enclosure and Harry with his arm wrapped around him comfortingly.  
“Mum!” They both called out, jumping up and sprinting to her.  
It was a long bus journey home, this time with Dudley sat on Petunias knee, sniffing and trying not to cry while they both tried to explain what had happened.  
“I’m not angry, boys.” She promised them, knowing that a boy from school had been bullying them. But also knowing that this was another of the odd things that happened with Harry. It was magic.  
And she knew that soon there would be owl post.


	2. An oddly addressed letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs Figg says hello.  
> A letter with no stamp arrives for Harry.

Petunia kept the boys off school after the incident at the zoo. By the time it was the summer holidays, the boys were often left to themselves as Petunia had to go and work. They were generally well behaved and could look after each other, as well as that Petunia trusted Mrs Figg to check in on them if needed.  
Mrs Figg had actually been Petunia’s neighbour on Privet Drive. She was surprised one day not long after she and the boys had moved in that Mrs Figg had moved into the flat below them. Petunia now considered Mrs Figg one of her closest friends. Mrs Figg, or ‘Figgy’ as the boys called her was a wonderful neighbour and never complained about any noise that Dudley or Harry made. She would bake cakes with the boys and pop round with treats for them. And always send up a big bag of sweets for their birthdays. 

In September Dudley and Harry would be starting secondary school. They were very scared of the high school and each night they would stay up, whispering their fears to each other but also their hopes. At least they would be away from Piers. He and a lot of his gang would be going to a private school named Smeltings.  
One day in July, Petunia left early to go to work, leaving Dudley and Harry to sleep knowing that Mrs Figg would look in later to help them with breakfast.  
Mrs Figg bought up some cake “Don’t tell your mum.” She said tapping her nose and checking if the boys needed anything before going back downstairs.  
Dudley and Harry ate the cake alongside their cereal. Grinning and laughing at each other as neither of them had managed to eat the chocolate cake without getting it on their faces. 

For something to do they left the flat to go to the post boxes on the ground floor. They weren’t expecting anything, maybe a letter for mum or a takeaway menu. If mum was working late maybe Figgy would let them order a pizza.  
Opening the little box where their mail arrived there was a brown envelope that looked like a bill and- a letter. For Harry Potter.  
Harry never used the name Potter. He was an Evans like his Mum and Dudley. Like Lily- his mother, Who he had seen some photos of. Lily who had the same green eyes as he did. He had never seen pictures of Potter. Petunia didn’t have any. Harry didn’t mind. Dudley didn’t have pictures of his Dad either.  
Harry and Dudley stared at the letter.  
No one hade ever written to either of them before. Who would? They had no friends, no other relatives. They did belong to the library but Petunia always made sure that they kept the books they borrowed in perfect condition and they always returned them early. Yet here it was a letter addressed so plainly and so oddly: 

Mr H. Potter  
The top bunk of the largest bedroom.  
…..

“Open it Harry.” Dudley said as Harry read the envelope over and over. It was thick and heavy, made of parchment and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp.  
“Harry!” Dudley said again, his voice a mixture of nerves and excitement.  
“Lets go back upstairs” Harry frowned. How did whoever wrote this letter know they had the largest of the two bedrooms? And how did they know he had the top bunk?  
They sat at the kitchen table together, looking at the envelope as if it might explode at any moment.  
“Maybe we should wait for mum.” Dudley suggested.  
Harry wanted to open the letter but something about it made him feel uneasy. He nodded. “Yeah. Let’s wait for Mum.”  
Harry looked at the clock on the wall. She wouldn’t be back for ages.  
They went down to Mrs Figgs flat, leaving the envelope on the kitchen table, waiting.  
"Maybe Mrs Figg will let us get pizza. If mums working late." Dudley said as they bounced down the stairs.  
Harry nodded. Though he wanted Petunia to get home early. He wanted to know what was in the letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I should probably go to sleep.  
> Me at 3am: I am going to rewrite Harry Potter. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! I appreciate any support.


	3. Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My letters all ripped up.” Harry whispered. "Why'd you do that?"  
> She didn’t look up. Just continued looking at Dudley who was sleeping peacefully. Untroubled by mysterious letters from no one.

Petunia did not arrive home early. She had been working overtime as much as she could. She wanted to buy the boys new school uniforms and treat them before they started ‘big school’. She didn’t like leaving but it was all for them.  
She went up to the flat calling out to them, they must have gone down to Mrs Figgs’. Petunia looked around and was pleased to see that their room was neat (as neat as the room of a ten and an eleven year old could be) and they had even done their best to clean up the kitchen too.  
Petunia blinked at the envelope on the table and picked it up. Like Harry, she frowned at the mistake in calling him Potter and turning it over she saw the purple wax seal, marked with the Hogwarts crest. Without thinking she crumpled up and tore the letter. She immediately regretted it but it was done. She would apologize to Harry and explain to him why she had done that. Maybe she could get a letter to Hogwarts, requesting another letter. She had managed to write there before. 

It was getting later and she couldn’t worry about this now. She went downstairs to collect the boys. Seeing them immediately made her feel better.  
The door was unlocked and she let herself in and walked to the living room.  
The three of them were sitting together on the sofa. Mrs Figg and Harry were watching the television, Dudley had nodded off, his head leaning against Harry’s shoulder. There was an empty pizza box on the coffee table. Petunia chuckled. It probably wasn’t difficult for them to convince Figgy that they should have Pizza for dinner.  
Figgy refused to accept the five pound note Petunia offered her to pay for the pizza. Petunia was quietly grateful and nodded thankfully.  
She walked over to the sofa and knelt down. “Dudley, come on poppet, time to wake up.”  
Dudley blinked sleepily and smiled. Taking hold of Petunia’s outstretched hand.  
“Time to go home boys.” She told them.  
“Thank you for the Pizza.” The boys said in unison as they walked out of the flat, hand in hand with Petunia and walked upstairs together. 

“Mum. I got a letter…” Harry started trying to say as soon as they arrived in their own flat.  
“Just a minute sweetheart, we need to get ready for bed.”  
“Not sleepy.” Dudley protested despite the fact that his eyes were half closed and he yawned as soon as he had said it.  
“Of course you're not.” Petunia told him, herding them both into their bedroom. Dudley slumped down onto the bottom bunk and after a look from his mother he got up and quickly changed into his pyjamas and went to the bathroom to clean his teeth.  
“Mum I got a letter.” Harry was saying as he pulled on his pyjamas.  
“….Let’s talk about it in the morning Harry.” She said gently. Folding up the clothes Dudley had left on his bed and placing them on the chair beside the door.  
Dudley returned from the bathroom and climbed into bed. Petunia sat down on the edge of the bed to tuck him in and kiss him goodnight.  
Harry folded his own clothes and placed them on the chair as he left the bedroom to go and clean his teeth.  
He padded along the corridor to the kitchen to get the letter. He saw it crumpled and torn apart. He felt a dull disappointment and picked up the pieces and carried them through to his room.  
“My letters all ripped up.” He whispered. "...Why'd you do that?"  
She didn’t look up. Just continued looking at Dudley who was sleeping peacefully. Untroubled by mysterious letters from no one.  
Harry went to the little desk by the window that he and Dudley shared and tried to put the pieces together but sighed.  
“Harry...”  
He didn’t say anything. He threw the torn pieces of letter into the bin and climbed up to the top bunk without a word.  
She whispered again but he didn't answer. She stood up to look at him and he turned away from her, she carefully stood on the first rung of the ladder to reach him properly and she held out her hand.  
"I'm sorry...I'm sorry I ripped up your letter. There is so much I need to talk to you about, Harry. So much I need to tell you but please....Let's talk about it in the morning."  
It was a few moments before he took her hand with his own and she sighed with relief. She leaned over to kiss him then gently tapped his glasses. He almost smiled and she took them off. Carefully she stepped down from the ladder and placed them on the desk. Then went back to him and reached up to smooth his hair. She whispered goodnight and he mumbled it back. Finally offering her a small smile when she blew him a kiss.  
When both boys were asleep she left the room and went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea she sat in the kitchen, quietly crying while the two boys slept.  
When she had finished her tea she washed up her cup and then went to bed. 

Harry's scar pained him that night and Petunia was woken at 5am by Dudley shaking her.  
"Mummy! Something is wrong with Harry!"  
Petunia jumped out of bed and quickly followed after Dudley who was running back to his and Harry's room. Harry was lying on his bunk, his eyes tightly closed and his hands clutching at the scar on his forehead.  
"Harry!" Petunia cried out, lifting him from the bed and falling to the floor, clutching him in her arms. Dudley knelt beside her and put his arms around Harry who was shaking.  
"Shh Shhh" Petunia whispered, desperately trying to make her voice calm. "It's okay darling. Mummy's here." She promised as he cried out in pain and fear.  
She wiped Harry's hair from his brow and moved his hands away from the scar, she kissed his head and slowly he stopped shaking and whimpered, clinging to her.  
"It's okay." She repeated breathlessly as he fell back to sleep. With Petunia rocking him gently like she did when he was a baby. Dudley clung to Harry's hand. As if holding onto him could keep him with them and keep him safe.


	4. Keeper of the Keys

On the morning of Harry’s eleventh birthday, Petunia woke up hearing Harry screaming.  
Fearing he was having another nightmare she ran to his room but was relieved to find that it was just Dudley and Harry playing.  
She laughed as Dudley counted out loud to eleven. Gently hitting Harry on the arm with each number. “And one for good luck.” Petunia smiled, walking in and tapping harry on the head.  
Harry grinned up at her and stood up tall with his hands on his hips. As if being eleven had made him grow taller overnight.  
“All right come on, get dressed.” Petunia laughed at him.  
The boys got ready and Petunia went to the kitchen to make bacon and eggs for breakfast.  
Every morning before the boys woke up Petunia had been sneaking down to the post box, finding another letter for Harry. She always intended to bring them up to him but would guiltily throw them away before she returned to the flat. She had lost her sister to that world. She wouldn't let her son be lost. Not Harry.  
As she made the boys their favourite breakfast in each of the eggs there was a rolled up letter. She frowned and threw them away and handed the boys bacon sandwiches. “I’m sorry I burned the eggs.” She quickly explained to Harry and Dudley who looked disappointed but still tucked into their sandwiches.  
“We’re both eleven now!” Dudley said happily with his mouthful.  
Harry nodded excitedly. Grinning at the bag of sweets from Mrs Figg and the card Dudley had made by himself. He had drawn a flying motorbike and had carefully written  
‘HAPPY BIRTHDAE HARRY!!!’  
“Did I get any letters?” Harry asked Petunia quietly. It was the first time he had mentioned the letters since she had torn the first one up.  
Just as Petunia was about to answer him there was a loud knock on the door.  
BOOM.  
All three at the kitchen jumped up in fright. Not sure if they should go to answer the door or not. They slowly made their way into the hallway, staring at the door.  
There was another knock, a pause and then…SMASH!  
The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off it’s hinges and landed on the floor.  
A giant man was standing in the doorway, his hair was long and wild and he had a large tangled beard that hid most of his face, though you could see his bright eyes shining under all the hair.  
The giant squeezed into the hallway, stooping otherwise his head would hit the ceiling. He picked up the door and fitted it easily back into it’s frame, then turned to look at the surprised faces of Petunia, Harry and Dudley.  
“Couldn’t make us a cup o’ tea could yeh?” He asked in a surprisingly gentle voice.  
Petunia nodded, "It's okay" She whispered to Harry and Dudley, taking the boys hands and leading the way through to the kitchen. Harry and Dudley were stunned and didn’t know what to say. Petunia guided them both to their chairs at the kitchen table and then started to boil the kettle.  
“An’ here’s Harry!” said the giant as he walked into the kitchen and sat down on the floor. His huge frame making the already tiny kitchen seem even smaller. “Las’ time I saw you, you was only a baby.”  
Harry looked at the giant and smiled nervously.  
“You look a lot like yer dad but have got yer mum’s eyes.” He said, his eyes crinkling in a smile.  
“I…I know. I’ve seen a picture.” Harry whispered. “Of my mum, I mean.” He mumbled.  
Dudley helpfully got up and went to the living room and came back with a framed photograph of a young Petunia and Lily, smiling into the camera. He held it out nervously to the giant man who smiled. “Not seen a picture o’ Lily before she started at Hogwarts.” He said conversationally to Dudley who went to stand beside Harry who was still sitting at the kitchen table.  
Petunia handed the man a cup of tea.  
“Cheers” he said, drinking it in one gulp and then carefully putting the cup down on the table.  
The four sat in the kitchen unsure what to say for a moment before the quiet was broken  
“Anyway- Harry…A very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer heh here- I mighta sat on it at some point, but it’ll taste all right.”  
From inside the pocket of his overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Harry opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large pink cake. Decorated with green icing spelling out ‘HAPPEE BIRTHDAE HARRY”  
Harry and Dudley looked at the cake and then each other. Harry smiled gratefully up at the giant man and whispered a thank you before gathering up the courage and asking. “Excuse me…who are you?”  
The giant grinned. “Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts...Call me Hagrid’ he said with a wink.  
“…He doesn’t know anything.” Petunia suddenly spoke before Hagrid could explain anymore.  
The giant looked angry for a moment and Dudley placed a hand on Harrys’ shoulder protectively and Hagrid suddenly calmed his expression. Turning to look at Petunia he looked at her confused.  
“Do you mean ter say…that this boy- This boy! – knows nothin’ about ANYTHING?”  
“Harry knows lots of things.” Dudley said bravely. “He’s really good at reading and stuff” Harry looked at him gratefully with a smile and Dudley nodded earnestly.  
“You don’ understand.” The giant said gently, smiling slightly at the two boys. “Your world. My world. Yer parents’ world.”  
“What world?” Harry asked.  
“Surly you know!” Hagrid gasped. “ Yer mum and dad are famous! You’re famous”  
“What? Lily…I mean my mum….wasn’t famous was she?” Harry looked to Petunia who looked about to cry.  
“I never told him.” Petunia whispered. Walking from the kitchen counter to the table and wrapping her arms around her two boys. “I kept it all from him.”  
“Kept what!” Harry asked struggling out of her arms to look at her. Hagrid looked troubled and Petunia continued to cry, unable to say anything.  
“Yer a Wizard, Harry.”  
“I’m a what?”  
“A wizard.” Hagrid smiled “an’ a thumpin’ good’un…once you’re trained up a little”  
Harry blinked and thought for a moment “I think you've made a mistake. I mean, I... can't be a... a wizard. I mean, I'm... just... Harry. Just Harry.  
Hagrid smiled “Well, Harry. Did you ever make anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain when you were angry or scared?”  
Then from his pocket he took out a letter. Harry took it carefully and opened it. Reading it slowly.  
“My last names is Evans.” Was the first thing he said when he looked up. “…Like my mum.” He didn’t explain if this was after Petunia or Lily.  
Questions were exploding inside Harry’s head like fireworks and he couldn’t decide what to ask first.  
“I’ll tell Professor Dumbledore that yeh’ go by Evans’” Hagrid smiled encouragingly. “Tomorrow I can take yeh’ to get your things.”  
“For this…school?” Harry asked.  
“Tha’s right.” Hagrid nodded and Harry looked at Petunia.  
“Harry.” Petunia smiled. “My boy…You can do things...Like what you did with the glass at the zoo. This school. It's the school that Lily went to. You can learn how to use…magic.” She explained, hugging him gently. “And if you want to go. You can.”  
"Magic." Harry whispered, feeling a sense of belonging and understanding as he said the word. This was all such a shock and so many thoughts rushed around his head.  
They all sat in silence as Harry read over the letter again.  
Dudley glanced at it but couldn’t read the writing very easily, so he looked up at Hagrid, moving away from his mother and Harry.  
“I made Harry a cake with Mrs Figg.” He said quietly. Pointing to the cake Hagrid had made.  
“Oh?” Hagrid asked. “An’ who are you?”  
“Dudley…I’m Harry’ big brother.” He said proudly, puffing out his chest.  
Hagrid smiled “An’ you made him the card?” Hagrid asked, picking it up and looking at the card with the picture of the flying motorbike “This is great.”  
Dudley grinned. He glanced over at Harry and his mother as they whispered to each other and then looked back to Hagrid. “Harry sometimes dreams about flying motorbikes.” He explained.  
Hagrid smiled "An' what do you think? Abou' Harry...if he went to Hogwarts?"  
Dudley blinked. "I just. I just want Harry to do what he wants." Dudley finally decided.  
Harry was pale and shaking. He looked to Hagrid. “I..I’d like to go to this school please.” He said quietly.  
Dudley frowned slightly but Petunia put a finger to her lips and the older boy didn’t say anything.  
“Tha’s great Harry.” Hagrid smiled. “I’ll take you ter get your things tomorrow.” He reached out and shook hands with Harry, then Dudley and then Petunia. “See yer tomorrow mornin’ at nine” he said with a wave. "An Dudley is welcome to come along." he added to Petunia. "You too o' course." Then he left the kitchen, left the flat and in less than a second he was gone.


	5. To the Leaky Cauldron

“I can’t tell you everything, Harry. A lot of it is a great mystery…” Petunia was saying quietly that night as she, Harry and Dudley all sat together on her bed.  
It was late evening and the day had passed in a blur and now they were all ready for bed but Petunia knew she had to do her best to explain things to the boys before tomorrow when they would truly see the Wizarding world.  
“I’ll tell you as much as I can and as much as I know.” She promised Harry who was looking at her urgently.  
She tucked the boys into her bed, one of them either side of her and then sat in-between them, her arms around their shoulders.  
“I suppose it begins with a person called Voldemort.”  
“Voldemort?”  
Petunia shook her head “…But don’t say his name. Witches and wizards don’t speak his name” She shuddered. Voldemort was the man who had murdered her sister, she understood now why wizards refused to say the name. “He…Voldemort…Went bad. About as bad as a person can go. About twenty years ago now, he started gathering followers. They were such dark days.” She whispered, clinging to her children. “Terrible things happened. He was taking over and those who stood up to him? He would kill them.”  
“Even children?” Dudley asked with wide eyes.  
“Even children. Even…Even Lily.” Petunia said quietly.  
Harry looked at Petunia curiously, she had never really spoken much about Lily, really. He knew who she was, and they had some photos. He knew that Petunia loved Lily and it made her sad to talk about it. Harry felt sad too, sometimes. An ache he didn’t quite understand that spread through his body and made his scar hurt. But that always went away when he was with Dudley or Mum.  
“Harry. Lily was the head girl at Hogwarts.” She smiled sadly at his grin when he learned this. “And so was Potter. Your father, the head boy.”  
Harry nodded, not sure what to think about that.  
“I stopped speaking to your mother, after she left Hogwarts. I only saw her a few times after that. And Potter, even less.” Petunia admitted.  
“Why? Did…Voldemort not let them visit?” Harry asked.  
“No…it was my fault.” She whispered. “We weren’t getting on. I was angry with her. I thought at the time. I thought that I hated her.”  
Harry blinked up at her. Not able to imagine his mum ever hating anyone. Especially Lily who she was laughing with in that photo. The same way that he and Dudley laughed.  
“Then what happened?” Dudley asked. Confused.  
“Well. Maybe Voldemort wanted them on his side or maybe he just wanted them out of his way. All I know is that on Halloween, when you were only a baby Harry, he came to your house and he killed them.”  
Dudley blinked “What, just like that?”  
“Yes. And then, he tried to kill Harry too.” Petunia barely whispered, placing her hand on Harrys forehead, he leaned into her touch as her hand covered his scar “But you lived.” 

Something painful was going on in Harry’s mind. As the story came to a close, he saw again the blinding flash of green light he saw in his nightmares, more clearly than ever before - and he remembered something – a high, cold, clear laugh.  
“Shh, it’s okay. Mummy’s here.” Petunia said bringing both arms around him. Harry shivered and looked up at her. He was so tired. When he had those nightmares, those memories. They hurt his entire body. They scared him. He was relieved that mum and Dudley could always bring him back from those bad dreams.  
“How did I get to be here? With you and Dudley?” Harry asked.  
“Well. I think…Hagrid. That Giant man took you from the ruins of the house. Albus Dumbledore the headteacher of Hogwarts and another teacher, left you on the doorstep with a letter.”  
“And we kept you.” Dudley added. Although like Harry, he had no memory of the events all those years ago.  
Petunia nodded, putting her other arm back around Dudley.  
“I want you two to promise.” She said seriously. “You two will remain friends. You are brothers.” She said fiercely.  
The boys looked outraged and Harry climbed over her to sit with Dudley, who held out his arm to support Harry who was wobbly after the nightmares that had just seemed to take over his body. Petunia smiled proudly and with relief.  
“We’re best friends.” Dudley said. Putting his arm around Harry.  
“We’d never fall out.” Harry said just as fiercely, nodding in agreement. “Best friends.”  
“It’s getting late and we’ve got lots to do tomorrow.” She told them, lifting Harry up and placing him on the other side of the bed so she was in the middle of them once again. “You can stay here tonight if you want.” She told her babies. They didn’t complain. Harry was already half asleep and Dudley leaned close to her.  
“We’re getting too big for this mum.” He smiled and she nodded, kissing his forehead.  
“Only for tonight.” She smiled. 

They all woke up early the next morning. It was only just daylight and they rushed around the flat, Petunia making sure the boys hair was brushed and they looked quite smart.  
There was a rumbling knock at the door and they met Hagrid in the corridor.  
The giant grinned good naturedly and started leading the way. Harry wondered if Hagrid was too big to ride on a bus. Then realised that he had no idea where they were going.  
Hagrid raised a pink umbrella in the air like a tour guide and suddenly a strange purple bus appeared. Harry jumped in surprise.  
“All alrigh’?” Hagrid asked Harry, Dudley and Petunia who nodded. “Oh good.” Hagrid smiled with relief “Weren’t sure if muggles could see the Knight bus.”  
They got onto the odd bus and Hagrid paid for their tickets. The bus’s shape seemed to change to make room for Hagrid. Petunia, Dudley and Harry sat together on one seat as they usually did. Harry on Petunia’s knee and Dudley leaning beside her.  
While they rode the bus, Hagrid read a newspaper: The Daily Prophet...and the pictures moved!  
“Like telly” Dudley whispered to Harry, who grinned.  
They arrived in London and got out. The bus journey had been fast and the boys enjoyed it but Petunia looked slightly sick.  
“Just a short walk.” Hagrid told them.  
Dudley walked hand in hand with Petunia but Harry rushed ahead, keeping up with Hagrid’s giant steps.  
“…Hagrid?” Harry asked, clinging to his Hogwarts letter. “How am I to afford all this? I haven’t any money.” He admitted anxiously.  
“D’yeh think yer parents didn’t leave yeh anything?” said Hagrid. “We’ll go first to the Wizarding bank, Gringotts. I have to fetch something from there too actually.” The giant said proudly.  
“What?” Harry asked curiously, he was eager to learn about everything that he could.  
“Tha’s Hogwarts business, Harry. Dumbledore trusts me, see? That’s why I’m helpin’ you. And I’m fetching something for him.” He smiled.  
Harry smiled back. Knowing how proud it made you feel to be trusted, he dropped the subject.  
“There are dragons at Gringotts.” Hagrid told Harry with a grin.  
“….Real dragons?” Harry asked "You mean dragons are real?" he grinned excitedly.  
“O’course!” Hagrid nodded “Crikey, I’d like a dragon.”  
Then Harry and Hagrid laughed. Hagrid patted Harry on the back, nearly making him fall over but that just made the boy laugh even more. 

“Right, here we are!” Hagrid announced, leading them into a pub that Harry wouldn’t have noticed unless Hagrid had pointed it out:  
The Leaky Cauldron


	6. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You must be Harry’s family” the barman smiled to Petunia and Dudley. They smiled back awkwardly and shook hands with a few people. Harry and Dudley were looking at each other in surprise not sure if it would be rude to laugh."

The Leaky Cauldron was slightly grubby but had a warm and friendly feel to it. A few oddly dressed people were drinking, and one was smoking a long pipe. The low buzz of chatter died down when Hagrid walked in with with Harry beside him and Petunia and Dudley behind.  
“Usual, Hagrid?” asked the barman, reaching for a glass.  
“Not today, Thanks Tom but I’m on Hogwarts business.” The giant told him, clapping his great hand on Harry’s shoulder.  
“Good lord…” said the barman, peering at harry and glancing at the scar covering his forehead “Bless my soul, it’s Harry Potter!”  
Tom the barman hurried out from behind the bar, rushed towards Harry and seized his hand. “Welcome back Mr Potter, welcome back.”  
Harry didn’t know what to say. Everyone was looking at him and he found himself shaking hands with everyone in the leaky cauldron.  
“My name is Harry Evans…” Harry said politely to each person as he shook their hand.  
"You must be Harry’s family” the barman smiled to Petunia and Dudley. They smiled back awkwardly and shook hands with a few people. Harry and Dudley were looking at each other in surprise not sure if it would be rude to laugh. Both boys had gone bright red and Petunia smiled and nodded at people but stayed close by, protectively watching her two boys.  
A pale and nervous looking man made his way forward.  
“Professor Quirrell!” said Hagrid “Harry, Professor Quirrell will be your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts.”  
“Harry Potter.” Said the professor with a pronounced stammer “Can’t tell you how pleased I am to meet you.”  
“Nice to meet you.” Harry smiled "Please, call me Harry Evans." he said politely, holding out his hand but Quirrell did not take it, he nervously looked at the ground and took a step back “Fearfully fascinating subject… Not that you need it…eh? Potter” he laughed nervously.  
Harry smiled awkwardly and felt slightly relieved when Hagrid led them out into a small, walled courtyard.  
Hagrid took out the pink umbrella from his pocket and smiled. Harry moved beside Petunia and took her hand. So did Dudley taking her other hand.  
Hagrid tapped the wall with the umbrella and a small hole appeared – it grew wider and a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway on to a cobbled street which twisted and turned out of sight.  
“Welcome,” said Hagrid “to Diagon Alley.”  
Harry and Dudley gasped in amazement. Petunia gripped their hands looking nervous.  
Hagrid grinned at the boys amazement and they all stepped through the archway.  
The sun shone brightly on the street and Hagrid gave them a moment to take it all in.  
“We gotta get your money first” Hagrid said as he started leading the way towards a large crooked building. 

The boys turned their heads in every direction as they walked, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping.  
A low, soft hooting came from a shop with a sign saying  
Eeylops Owl Emporium.  
Several children wearing robes had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. “Look!” Harry heard one of them say, “The Nimbus Two Thousand….The fastest broom ever!”  
Harry glanced at the smart looking broomstick before moving on. There were shops selling robes, cauldrons, strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before. There were windows stacked with potions ingredients and tottering piles of spell books, quills and rolls of parchment.  
They finally reached the white building with burnished bronze doors.  
“Best you wait here.” Hagrid told Petunia and Dudley who looked nervous and nodded.  
Harry stepped into the building with Hagrid, he wouldn't say he was frightened, but he took hold of Hagrid’s hand.  
Hagrid smiled and gave Harry’s hand what Harry suspected Hagrid thought was a gentle squeeze. It hurt a little bit but Harry didn’t mind.  
“Morning.” Hagrid smiled when they got to the desk “Mr Harry Potter wishes to make a withdrawal” he told the goblin.  
“Does Mr Harry Potter have his key, sir?”  
“Oh. I’ve got it” Hagrid said, starting to look through his pockets. Finally he held out a tiny golden key “and also I’ve a letter here from Professor Dumbledore. “ he said importantly “About You-Know-What in vault You-Know-which.”  
“Very well.” Said the Goblin seriously.  
A Goblin named Griphook led them to a narrow stone passage lit with flaming torches. It sloped downwards and there were little railway tracks on the floor.  
They climbed into a cart – Hagrid with some difficulty – and were off!  
They hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Hagrid looked very green and when the cart stopped at last in front of a door, the giant had to lean against the wall to stop himself from trembling. Griphook unlocked the door and Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of gold, silver and bronze coins.  
“All yours,” smiled Hagrid.  
It was incredible. Harry had never seen so much money. He thought desperately of the times he and Dudley had wanted to buy something, for themselves or mum or Mrs Figg. He thought of the times mum had returned from work exhausted and tried to hide how worried she was about bills. And all the time there had been a small fortune belonging to him, buried deep under London.  
Hagrid helped Harry pile some of the money into a bag.  
“The gold ones are Galleons, the silver are called Sickles and the little bronze ones are knuts.” He explained. “Right. That should be enough for a couple of terms. Keep the rest safe here.”  
Harry nodded, smiling but unable to say anything for a few moments. Could the Galleons, Sickles and Knuts be exchanged for Muggle money? After buying his school things he would give the rest of the money in the bag to mum and Dudley. Mum would look after it and not have to worry. He grinned and then decided that when they got home…before he went to school, he and Dudley would buy a takeaway pizza to share with Mrs Figg. They could get a pizza each if they wanted! He thought this to himself as he got back into the cart, feeling the weight of the money bag in his hand. 

The car rattled through the underground tunnels until arriving at Vault seven hundred and thirteen. It was a different vault to Harrys; it had no keyhole.  
“Stand back,” said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door with one of his long fingers and it melted away. “If anyone but a Girngotts goblin tried to open this vault they’d be sucked through the door and trapped!” he grinned at Harry who nodded at this obviously impressive magic. Griphook nodded back, as if glad that Harry appreciated the security of Gringotts. Harry leant forward eagerly to look inside the vault, expecting to see jewels and amazing treasures – but at first he thought it was empty. Then he noticed a small parcel wrapped in brown paper and tied with parcel string. Hagrid picked it up and tucked it carefully into his coat pocket.  
Harry was curious about the parcel but didn’t ask. 

One wild cart-ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Petunia and Dudley were sitting on a bench outside the bank. Harry waved and rushed forwards.  
He grabbed Dudley’s hand and looked around. He didn’t know where to run first with the bag full of money. More money than either of them had in their whole life.  
He was chattering quickly, and they were both jumping around excitedly. Hagrid laughed and glanced at Petunia who looked as uneasy as she had since she had stepped into Diagon Alley.  
Hagrid explained to her about the money Harry’s parents had left him and she nodded, looking worried and then continued to speak quietly to Hagrid about what Harry needed.  
“Harry,” Petunia said gently to the small boy who was almost dancing in excitement with Dudley. She tried to flatten Harry’s wild hair and then kissed him on the cheek. “We should go and get your new uniform.” She held out her hand to him and he took it. Dudley walked alongside and they followed the giant to a shop:  
Madam Manakin’s Robes for All Occasions.  
“You’ll be alright for a bit?” Hagrid asked Petunia. “Would you mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up at the Leaky Cauldon? I hate them Gringotts carts.”  
Petunia looked slightly confused but nodded.  
The three stepped into Madam Malkin’s shop feeling nervous. A smiling witch approached them “Hogwarts, dears?” She asked Harry and Dudley.  
“Just…” Petunia started but then didn’t mention Harry’s name. Remembering what happened in the Leaky Cauldron.  
“Just me.” Harry said, stepping forward.  
The witch grinned warmly and led them to the back of the shop. A boy with a pale, pointed face and blonde hair was standing on a footstool while another witch was pinning up his long black robes. Harry was stood on a stool next to him and Madam Malkin put some robes over his head and began to pin them to the right length. Harry looked embarrassed and Dudley grinned, giving him a thumbs up. Petunia sat on a stool and told Dudley he could look around the shop but not wonder out of her sight.  
“Hello” Said the blonde boy, looking at Harry “Hogwarts too?”  
“Yes,” said Harry.  
“My father is buying my books and mother is looking at wands” said the boy in a bored voice. “Then we’ll go and look at racing broomsticks. I’ll bully father into getting me one and I’ll smuggle it into Hogwarts. Don’t you think it’s utter rubbish that first years aren’t allowed brooms?”  
Harry blinked and when he didn’t answer, the boy continued “Have you got your own broom?”  
“No,” said Harry.  
“Play Quidditch at all?”  
“No,” Harry said again. He had no idea what on earth Quidditch was.  
“I do – Father says it’s a crime if I’m not picked on to play for my house and I must say, I agree. Know what house you’ll be in yet?”  
“No.” Said harry, feeling stupid.  
“Well, no one really knows until they get there. But I know I’ll be in Slytherin, all my family have been.”  
“Mmm,” Harry said, glancing at Petunia desperately. But she was distracted by Hagrid who was at the front window, grinning and waving, pointing to the large ice-cream cones he was holding to show he couldn’t come in. Dudley ran out excitedly and stood with Hagrid, who handed him a cone and Dudley joined him in waving and grinning to Harry. Starting to take bites from his ice cream.  
“I say! Look at that man” The boy beside Harry in the shop said.  
“That’s Hagrid,” Harry told him, pleased to know something the boy didn’t. “He works at Hogwarts.”  
“Oh I’ve heard of him. He’s a servant, isn’t he? I heard he was a sort of savage – lives in a hut in the grounds and sometimes gets drunk, tries to do magic and sets fire to his bed.”  
Harry frowned, he was liking this boy less and less. “I think he’s brilliant.” Said Harry coldly.  
“Do you?” the blonde boy said with a sneer. “Anyway. What house do you think you’ll be in? What house were your parents in?” He asked. Looking at Petunia.  
“…Gryffindor.” Petunia said quietly with a small frown.  
The boy nodded seemingly satisfied to have an answer but he didn’t seem pleased. “Well. No matter. Gryffindor is better than Hufflepuff I suppose.” He laughed as if he had told some great joke. “You know, some people have never heard of Hogwarts until they get their letter. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What’s your surname, anyway?”  
Before Harry could answer ‘Evans’, Madam Malkin said, “That’s you done, my dear.”  
Harry was relieved as the boy hopped down from the footstool “Well, I’ll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose,” said the drawling boy. 

Harry was quiet as he ate the ice-cream Hagrid had bought for him. Dudley was quiet too, though he was smiling as he finished his ice cream.  
“What’s up?” said Hagrid.  
“Nothing,” Harry lied.  
When they had all finished their ice creams, they stopped to buy parchment and quills. Harry cheered up a bit when he found a bottle of ink that corrected your spelling as you wrote. He decided to buy that for Dudley. They had already promised that they would write to each other at least once a week when Harry went away.  
When they left the shop, Harry asked “Hagrid. What’s Quidditch?”  
“It’s our sport! Played on broomsticks.”  
Harry nodded “What are the Hogwarts houses. Lily…I mean, my mum. She was in Gryffindor?”  
Hagrid smiled “So was your dad!” he told him “Oh and yours truly.”  
Harry laughed and quietly hoped he might be in Gryffindor house too.  
“What house was Vol…Sorry. What house was You-Know-Who in?” he asked quietly as they all walked along. Petunia and Dudley trailing behind them slightly, helping with the many shopping bags.  
“Slytherin.” Hagrid said told him.  
They dropped the subject and continued shopping. Buying his schoolbooks, a cauldron, potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope.  
“Just a wand left” Hagrid told him, looking at the Hogwarts letter and noticing that Harry looked a bit tired “and I still haven’t got you a birthday present!” He said suddenly.  
Harry felt himself go red.  
“You don’t have to – “  
“I know I don’t. Tell yeh what, I’ll get you an owl. They’re dead useful, carry yer post and everything.”

Harry and Dudley had always wanted a pet.  
They looked around Eeylops Owl emporium and eventually left with a large cage which held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing.  
Harry kept whispering thankyou and so did Dudley. Both boys seemed to have reasoned that the owl from Hagrid was for both of them. Petunia mumbled gratefully, she knew this owl was important to keep in touch with Harry. And she had to admit, the owl was very beautiful.  
“Right.” Hagrid smiled, waving away their thanks. “Almost done, Harry. All you need now, is a wand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd really love any comments or feedback!  
> Sorry if my spelling and grammar are a bit bad, if there are any really bad mistakes please let me know! I read through but still miss some mistakes!  
> I hope you like it so far. What do you think will happen next?


	7. Olivanders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good afternoon,” said a soft voice. Harry jumped. An old man was standing before him, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. “Yes, I wondered when I’d be seeing you, Mr Potter” said the man.

The Wand shop was narrow with peeling gold letters over the door:  
 _'Olivanders: Makers of Fine Wands'_  
Hagrid, Petunia and Dudley waited outside. Petunia sat quietly and Dudley chatted with Hagrid about how to take care of owls.  
Harry entered the shop alone and felt as if he had entered a very strict library. He looked around at the thousands of narrow boxes that went up, stacked neatly to the ceiling. The very dust and silence in the room seemed to tingle with some secret magic.  
“Hello?” Harry called out into the quiet as he walked to the counter “Excuse me?”  
“Good afternoon,” said a soft voice. Harry jumped. An old man was standing before him, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. “Yes, I wondered when I’d be seeing you, Mr Potter” said the man.  
“Hello,” Harry said awkwardly, then he tried to flatten his hair like Petunia did, only Harry was trying to cover his scar “My name is Harry Evans, actually.” He explained.  
Mr Olivander smiled “You have your mothers eyes” he told the boy. “It seems only yesterday that she was in here herself, buying her first wand. He turned away from Harry and seemed to be busy looking at various boxes.  
He took a box from the shelf and held out a wand to Harry.  
“Well! Give it a wave.” Insisted the old man.  
Harry did, but Mr Olivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once, after Harry had knocked down several wand boxes. “No matter. Here try this” the man said kindly, holding out another wand for Harry to try.  
Harry waved the next wand and a vase smashed “Definitely not!” the old man cried, taking the wand from Harry.  
Olivander went back to look at the wand boxes, then picked up a box and glanced at Harry. “I wonder” he whispered, opening the box and carefully passing the wand to Harry.  
Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. Around him the lights grew bright and the dust in the air seemed to clear.  
“Curious. Very curious.” Olivander announced.  
“Sorry,” Whispered Harry “but what’s curious?”  
Mr Olivander fixed Harry with his pale stare  
“I remember every wand I’ve ever sold, Mr Potter," The man explained then he glanced at Harry "Sorry. Evans." he corrected himself. Harry smiled, pleased someone was using the name that belonged to his mother. Olivander continued "It so happens that the phoenix who’s tail feather resides in this wand, gave another feather – Just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when it’s brother – gave you that scar.”  
Harry took a step back.  
“The wand chooses the Wizard. It’s not always clear why. But I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you…After all, He who Must Not Be Named did great things – Terrible, but great. “  
Harry shivered. He wasn’t sure he liked Mr Olivander too much. He paid for his wand and the old man bowed as he left the shop.

The late afternoon sun was low in the sky when Harry walked over to his family and Hagrid, who were sitting on a bench waiting for him. Together they made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron. To the muggle street, where they would catch the Knight bus home.  
Harry didn’t say anything as they walked away from the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron.  
“You all right, Harry? Your very quiet,” said Hagrid.  
Harry wasn’t sure he could explain. It had been an amazing day. He thought as he tried to find the words.  
He remained quiet as they got onto the Knight Bus. Dudley sitting beside Petunia and Harry beside Hagrid. Dudley was looking at all the moving pictures in one of Harry’s new books and Harry stared out of the window.  
“Everyone thinks I’m special,” he said at last. Turning round to look at Hagrid “All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrel, Mr Olivander…but I don’t know anything about magic. About anything. How can they expect great things? I’m famous and I can’t even remember what I’m famous for. I don’t know what happened when Vol– Sorry– I mean, the night my parents died.”  
Petunia who had been quietly listening reached across from where she was sitting and held onto Harry’s shoulder.  
“Don’t worry, you’ll learn. Lily didn’t know about magic, until she got her letter.” She told him "Remember, she ended up being head girl."  
Hagrid nodded and behind the wild beard and eyebrows he wore a very kind smile.  
“Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts. You’ll be just fine. Just be yourself. You’ll have a great time at Hogwarts.” The giant promised the boy.  
"They all want me to be Harry Potter...." Harry said with an uncertain frown.  
"You be Harry Evans." Petunia told him gently.  
Hagrid nodded.  
  
They left the Knight bus and carried all of Harry’s new things back to the flat. When they arrived, Hagrid handed an Envelope to Petunia. “Harry’s ticket for Hogwarts.” He said “First o’ September – Kings Cross – It’s all on the ticket.” “I remember.” Petunia nodded, taking the envelope. “You boys can send me a letter with your owl, any time, she’ll know where to find me” Hagrid said with a thumbs up. “See you, Dudley. And see you soon, Harry”. The boys waved until Hagrid was out of site. They wanted to stay up and look through all of the new things and chatted excitedly as Petunia went to go and make herself a cup of tea. Harry and Dudley took the snowy owl who was sleeping in her cage to their room and placed a bowl of food in front of her and refilled her water bowl. Then Petunia told them it was time for them to go to bed as well. The boys protested weakly, but they were so tired from the busy day that they were asleep as soon as they were in their pyjamas and had been tucked up in bed.


	8. Platform Nine and Three-Quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last month before Harry left for Hogwarts was odd.

The last month before Harry left for Hogwarts was odd.  
To start with, Petunia and Mrs Figg had an argument, resulting in them not speaking to each other for almost two weeks. It turns out Mrs Figg was a Squib – A non-magical witch – and she had known about Harry all along. Petunia felt hurt that the older woman hadn’t just told her and Mrs Figg felt awful.  
The stony silence between them only ended when Dudley had started crying one evening about their family breaking up.  
So Figgy was invited to their flat and they had dinner together. The two women stayed up most of the night, sipping coffee and talking about the wizarding world.  
  
During the summer, Harry and Dudley would usually spend as much time as they could outside. The flat was small but there was a playground that could be seen from the living room window and they would play there.  
This summer was different and mostly they kept to their room, with their new owl and all of Harry’s new school things. They had decided to name the owl Hedwig, a name Harry had found in A History of Magic. The schoolbooks were very interesting and they would stay up reading late into the night. Occasionally Harry would read out loud as he usually did, to help Dudley. Though with the moving pictures in the books, Dudley was content just to look through them.  
Hedwig would fly out of their window and bring them things like leaves and feathers and on one occasion a live mouse, that made Petunia scream.  
  
Harry was excited and each night would tick of another day on a piece of paper he had pinned to the wall, counting down to September first. Despite usually getting on, the boys had a few fights: The calendar that Harry had made counting down the days until he left seemed to really agitate Dudley and one day after a huge, roaring argument, Dudley had punched Harry and broken his glasses.  
Both boys were shocked, and Harry sat on the floor quietly, stunned at what had happened. Dudley was immediately sorry and burst into tears, helping harry up and whimpering as he helped Harry to fix the glasses with tape.  
“Why on earth did you hit him?” Petunia demanded crossly, as she held a bag of frozen vegetables wrapped in a tea towel to Harry’s nose to hopefully stop any bruising.  
Dudley shrugged and looked down at the floor then back to his mother and Harry, he shrugged again.  
“I made him upset.” Harry mumbled, his voice muffled by the cloth “Dudley wants to come with me. But he can’t because he’s not magic.” The smaller boy said bluntly.  
Dudley sniffed loudly, trying to hold back tears. Petunia understood Dudley’s feelings and later that night spoke to them both about how envy had led to her and Lily falling out. She never wanted that for her boys and was relieved that the incident had frightened them so hopefully would never be repeated. They understood how much they loved each other and that It was more important than school and being magic or not.  
“Dudley, you have just as much magic as Harry does.” She told him, placing a hand over the boys chest to feel his heart beating.  
“Then why can’t I go to Hogwarts too?” Dudley asked.  
Petunia hesitated. “Because it’s a magic that not even Professor Dumbledore understands.”  
She smiled and her older son looked at her with wide eyes.  
“But mum! He’s the most powerful wizard in the world. Isn’t he?” Dudley gasped.  
“Yeah!” Harry grinned, not quite understanding what Petunia was talking about but wanting to cheer up his brother.  
Petunia smiled “It’s a magic that you both have, my lovely boys. And I hope you shall always have it.”  
  
The evening of the last day in August, Harry and Dudley sat in their pyjamas on Petunias bed, as they had done the night that she had told them about Voldemort. A gap between them so that their mum could sit between them. Harry and Dudley were looking through the Hogwarts letter again and the envelope with Harry’s train ticket.  
“I wish I could go with you.” Dudley said sadly.  
They had stopped their fighting and gone back to being happy for each other and Harry had promised to tell Dudley everything about Hogwarts and magic.  
“I know. I wish you could come with me” Harry told him, feeling slightly guilty.  
Petunia walked in carrying a tray of hot chocolates and biscuits. The boys both cheered up slightly and cuddled up with their mum, holding onto their drinks and eating biscuits.  
Harry and Dudley woke up at five o’clock the next morning. Too excited and nervous to go back to sleep. They got dressed – Harry decided he would change into his wizards robes on the train – They checked through the Hogwarts list yet again to make sure he had everything he needed. They shut Hedwig safely into her cage and paced around the flat, waiting for their mum to wake up.  
Two hours later Petunia woke up and did her best to put on a calm front. She made the boys eggs and bacon for breakfast and they sat together at the little kitchen table.  
Mrs Figg came up to wish Harry good luck and to tell Petunia to pop by later if she needed. Dudley too. She promised him pizza with a wink and Harry felt a surge of homesickness before he had even left.  
Later in the morning Petunia, Dudley and Harry carried the heavy trunk to the bus station. Harry wished that they could get the Knight Bus like they did with Hagrid but he wasn't sure how.  
  
They reached King’s Cross at half past ten. They lifted Harry’s trunk onto a trolley and all pushed it together until they were facing platforms nine and ten. Harry frowned, taking his ticket out of his pocked. It clearly said ‘Platform Nine and Three-Quarters’  
Just as he was about to ask mum about it she suddenly spoke. “Oh Harry!” She gasped “I forgot to pack you a lunch” She said worriedly.  
“It’s okay.” Harry told her.  
She shook her head, taking hold of Dudley’s hand and rushing off towards the station shop where they would buy him some sandwiches.  
Harry went red, he wasn’t used to bought lunches, they usually made them at home to save money. He then thought guiltily of the money he had at Gringotts and the bag of coins in his trunk and the handful of wizard money in his pocket. He put all of these thoughts out of his mind as he looked back to the space between platforms nine and ten.  
  
He had ten minutes left to get on the train to Hogwarts and he had no idea how to do it. He was stranded in the middle of a station with a trunk he could hardly lift, a pocket full of wizard money and a large owl. Just as he was starting to panic a bit and he wished Mum and Dudley would come back from the station shop so he wasn’t all alone, a group of people passed behind him and he caught a few words of what they were saying.  
“…Packed with Muggles, of course…come on, Platform Nine and three-quarters this way. “  
Harry swung round. The speaker was a kind looking woman who was holding hands with a small red headed girl, and talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. Each boy was pushing a trunk like Harry’s – and they had an owl.  
Glancing at the clock and starting to worry about the time, Harry pushed his trolley after them. Standing just near enough to heat what they were saying.  
“All right Percy, you go first.”  
What looked like the oldest boy marched towards platforms nine and ten. Harry watched and just as the boy reached the divide between the two platforms, Harry must have blinked because the boy had vanished.  
“Fred, you next!” The woman said.  
“He’s not Fred, I am!” said the boy next to him, who looked identical.  
“Honestly woman, call yourself our mother?” said one of the twins.  
“Oh! Sorry George.” She said, rolling her eyes and smiling.  
“Only joking! I am Fred!” laughed the boy and off he went, followed by his twin brother.  
The woman glanced towards Harry, who was staring at them. “Hello, dear,” she said kindly, walking towards him. “Not to worry dear, it’s Ron’s first time to Hogwarts as well.” She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. Who smiled at Harry, he looked just as nervous about going to Hogwarts. Harry smiled back.  
The boy, Ron, was tall and thin with feckless, big hands and feet and a long nose and red hair that all his family seemed to have.  
Rons Mother looked at Harry “Are you all alone?” she asked sadly.  
“No” Harry said “My mum and brother are just coming.”  
The red haired lady smiled and nodded and at that moment Petunia and Dudley rushed over handing Harry a cereal bar.  
“I’m so sorry sweetheart, I didn’t have any change and it’s so expensive….” Petunia started to say, suddenly noticing Ron and his mother standing so close she blushed and looked away.  
Ron’s mother however, looked at her with an understanding smile. “It’s so worrying our babies going off to Hogwarts.”  
She smiled at Petunia who seemed relieved and smiled back with a nod.  
“Shall we all go at a run together?” she asked.  
Petunia nodded and then took hold of the trolley with Harry, nodding for Dudley to do the same. Then Harry, Ron, their siblings and mothers all ran at the barrier. Harry closed his eyes ready for the crash - It didn’t come….they kept running.  
He opened his eyes. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said  
_Platform 9 ¾ Hogwarts Express_.  
They had done it! The other family rushed away.  
“That boy, Ron! Has three brothers” Harry explained to Petunia who looked as if she had hoped to talk to the woman.  
Petunia laughed slightly nervously. Imagining raising four boys and a little girl as well!  
The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families. They made their way down the platform in search of an empty seat.  
Dudley noticed that there was a tap and he and Petunia went to go and fill up Hedwig’s water bowl while Harry continued to look for a seat. He found an empty compartment near the end of the train and started to shove and heave his trunk towards the door.  
“Want a hand?” It was one of the red-haired twins he’d followed through the ticked box.  
“Yes please” Harry panted. “Mum and Dudley are just getting some water for Hedwig...My owl” He explained.  
“Oy, Fred! Come here and help!”  
With the twins help, Harry’s trunk was tucked away in a corner of the compartment.  
“Thanks.” Said Harry, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.  
“What’s that?” said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry’s lighting scar. “Blimey! Are you…?”  
“He is.” Said the other twin. “Aren’t you?” he added to Harry.  
“What?”  
“Harry Potter!” Chorused the twins.  
“Oh, Him,” said Harry. “I mean, yes, I am…but I’m called Harry Evans.” They looked at him and Harry felt himself go red. Then to his relief, a voice came gloating in through the train door.  
“Fred? George? Are you there?”  
“Coming mum!” With a last look at Harry they hopped off the train.  
Harry sat down next to the window where, half hidden he could watch the red-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying and keep a look out for Dudley and mum.  
Ron's mother was wiping Ron’s face as he tried to pull away.  
The oldest boy, with a prefect badge had said his goodbyes and already stepped onto the train. Fred and George were trying to look serious as their mother spoke to them. “Now, you two – This year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you’ve blown up a toilet or…”  
“Blown up a toilet? We’ve never blown up a toilet.”  
“Great idea though, thanks, Mum.”  
“It’s not funny!” She snapped “And look after Ron.”  
“I don’t need looking after!” shouted the smallest boy.  
“Hey mum, guess what! Guess who we just met on the train?” One of the twins said. Harry leant back so they wouldn’t see him looking. “You know that boy with the black hair? Who was near us in the station. He’s Harry Potter!”  
Harry heard the little girl chattering excitedly, wanting to go and see him.  
“You’ve already seen him, Ginny, the poor boy isn’t something for you to look at in a zoo…are you sure Fred? How do you know?”  
“Asked him. Saw his scar. It’s really there, like lightening!”  
“Poor dear….” She started to say.  
“Do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?” asked Fred.  
Their mother suddenly became very stern. “I forbid you to ask him, Fred. Don’t you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school.”  
“Alright, alright!” Said the boy, getting onto the train with his brothers.  
Harry then looked out for Dudley, getting a bit worried but he was relieved when he saw him running up to him with Hedwig, who had a full bowl of water.” Harry rushed out and jumped down from the train, only two minutes until it left. He carefully placed Hedwig inside and then leant out of the window to talk with Dudley.  
“Where’s mum?” Harry asked.  
“She’s been crying.” Dudley admitted, looking a bit tearful himself.  
They listened quietly as they heard the twin boys and their brother saying goodbye to their mother and sister.  
“Don’t cry Ginny. We’ll send you loads of owls.”  
“We’ll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat.”  
“George!”  
“Only joking, Mum.”  
Dudley smiled then looked serious again. “you’ll write, won’t you?” he asked.   
"What don't you want a Hogwarts toilet seat?" Harry joked but Dudley didn't laugh. “Course I will.” Harry promised, leaning out to hold onto Dudley’s hand.  
A whistle sounded. Harry felt relieved when he saw Petunia quickly walk over. “Bye mum.” He said tearfully. She didn’t look like she had been crying, Harry leant out of the window for her to kiss him and she smoothed down his hair.  
“No crying.” She told him gently “And we’ll see you at Christmas.” She promised.  
The train began to move. Harry waved until they disappeared, and the train rounded the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it, please let me know what you think!


	9. Journey to Hogwarts

The door of the train compartment slid open and the youngest red-headed boy looked in, leaning against the door.  
“Excuse me….do you mind?” he asked, pointing to the seat opposite Harry. “Everywhere else is full.”  
“Not at all” Harry answered, pointing at the seat too.  
Once the boy had sat down, they glanced at each other and smiled nervously.  
  
“Hey Ron”  
The twins were back.  
“Listen, we’re going to the middle of the train – Lee Jordan’s got a giant tarantula down there.”  
“Right,” mumbled Ron.  
“Harry,” said the other twin, “We didn’t introduce ourselves. Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later then.”  
“Bye” said Harry and Ron. The twins jumped away and slid the compartment door shut behind them.  
“Are you really Harry Potter?” Ron blurted out.  
Harry nodded “Um…sort of. But my name is Harry Evans.”  
“Oh, sorry.” Ron smiled apologetically, his ears going red. “Do you really have the…?” he pointed towards his forehead.  
“What?” Harry asked.  
“Scar.” Ron whispered.  
“Oh” Harry almost laughed, pulling back his fringe to show the lightning scar.  
“Wicked!” Ron said, impressed.  
They grinned at each other and then started to chat as the train carried them out of London.  
  
“Are all your family wizards?” asked Harry.  
“Er – yes, I think so,” said Ron “I think Mum’s got a second cousin who’s an accountant, but we never talk about him.”  
“So you must know loads of magic already.”  
The Weasley’s were clearly one of those old wizarding families that Petunia had tried to explain to him.  
“I heard you live with Muggles.” Said Ron “What are they like?”  
Harry smiled “I live with my Mum and brother, Dudley.”  
Before Ron could say anything, Harry quickly explained.  
“They’re my Aunt and cousin, really. But, well, I grew up with her being my Mum. So that makes Dudley my brother.”  
Ron smiled gloomily. “I’ve got five brothers.”  
“Five!” Harry gasped. He had only seen three other boys and one girl at the station.  
“Bill and Charlie, they’ve already left – Bill was Head Boy and Charlie was Quidditch captain. Now Percy’s a Prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get good marks, and everyone thinks they’re really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it’s no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new either, with five brothers. I’ve got Bill’s old robes, Charlies old wand and Percy’s old rat!”  
Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a sleeping fat grey rat.  
“This is Scabbers, pathetic isn’t he?”  
Harry fought back a smile “Just a little bit.” He said as Ron shoved the rat back into his jacket pocket.  
“Percy got an owl for being made a Prefect but they couldn’t aff – I mean, I got Scabbers instead.”  
Ron’s ears went pink. He seemed to think he’d said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window.  
Harry didn’t think there was anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl. After all, he’d never had any money in his life until a month ago, and he told Ron so. They were quite similar in a way. This seemed to cheer Ron up.  
“…and until I met Hagrid. And Mum explained it to me, I didn’t know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort…”  
Ron gasped.  
“What?” said Harry.  
“You said You-Know-Who’s name!” said Ron, sounding shocked. “I’d have thought you, of all people…”  
“I’m not trying to be brave or anything” Harry said quickly “I just never knew you shouldn’t. See what I mean? I’ve got loads to learn…” voicing for the first time something that had been worrying him quite a bit. “I bet I’ll be the worst in the class.”  
“You won’t be.” Ron told him kindly “There’s loads of people who come from Muggle Families and they learn quickly.” He said confidently.  
  
Around half past twelve there was a clattering outside the corridor and a smiling woman opened the door to the compartment and said “Anything off the trolley, dears?”  
Harry and Ron sat awkwardly. Ron mumbled about sandwiches and the woman waved as she walked away.  
Harry got the cereal bar out of his pocket and then remembered the wizard money! He jumped up and quickly rushed into the corridor excitedly. He didn’t often have money for sweets at home but now he had pockets rattling with gold and silver and he was ready to buy as many Mars bars as he could carry.  
“Excuse me!” he said rushing over to the woman. “Can I buy some things, please?”  
The lady nodded with a knowing look; first years were always excited to stock up on sweets.   
Harry looked at the trolley and it was full of things he hadn’t seen before: Bertie Bott’s Every-Flavour Beans, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Liquorice wands and all sorts of other things.  
Harry took some of everything and got enough to send some to Dudley too. The woman helped him count out his money. “Thanks!” he said as he carried everything back into the compartment and tipped it on to an empty seat.  
Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches in there. He pulled one of them apart and said, “She always forgets I don’t like corned beef.”  
“Swap you for one of these,” said Harry through a mouthful of pumpkin pasty.  
“You don’t want this, it’s all dry,” said Ron “She hasn’t got much time,” he added quickly “you know, with five of us.”  
“Honestly...” Said harry with his mouthful “You’d be doing me a favour. My mum would be furious if I just had sweets for lunch.”  
Ron grinned and they sat together, eating their way through all of Harry’s pasties and cakes (the sandwiches lay forgotten).  
“What are these?” Harry asked Ron, holding up a pack of Chocolate frogs. “They’re not real frogs are they?”  
“It’s just a spell.” Ron told him. “Anyway, it’s the card you want. Each packs got a card with a famous witch or wizard.”  
Harry opened his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card.  
It showed a mans face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long nose and flowing silver hair, beard and moustache.  
“I’ve got Dumbledore!”  
“I’ve got about six of him.” Ron nodded.  
Harry turned the card over to read about Albus Dumbledore. When he turned the card back over he saw, to his astonishment that Dumbledore’s face had disappeared.  
“Hey he’s gone!”  
“Well you can’t expect him to hang around all day.” Said Ron. “You can start collecting the cards.” Ron grinned “We can trade, I’m looking for Agrippa.”  
“Help yourself,” smiled Harry, pointing to the pile of Chocolate Frogs. “But save some. I want to send some to my brother. They don’t have sweets like this in the muggle world.”  
“Weird!” They continued to chat and eat their sweets.  
They roared with laughter as they ate Bertie Bott’s Every-Flavour beans and compared their chocolate frog cards. Harry putting aside a little pile of the sweets he thought Dudley would like best.  
  
Hedwig was happy having been given some owl food and a bit of pumpkin pastie.  
Scabbers the rat was happily eating some Every-Flavour beans without seeming to notice any of the disgusting flavours.  
“Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow the other day. Want to see?” Ron asked.  
“Yeah!” Harry nodded, keen to see magic.  
Ron took out his wand and cleared his throat but then there was a knock at their compartment door and a girl walked in. She was already in her Hogwarts robes. Her hair was brown and bushy and she had quite large front teeth.  
“Has anyone seen a toad? A boy called Neville’s lost one.” She said.  
“No” said Ron, frowning at the girl.  
“Oh are you doing magic?” she smiled “Let’s see then.”  
Ron looked taken aback.  
“Er – all right.”  
He cleared his throat again.  
“Sunshine, Daisies, Butter mellow…Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!”  
He waved his wand around, but nothing happened. The boys shrugged.  
“Are you sure that’s a real spell?” said the girl “Well it’s not very good, is it? I’ve tried a few simple spells myself and it’s worked for me.”  
She walked into the carriage and sat opposite Harry. “For example…oculus repairo!”  
she pointed her wand at Harry who jumped, but she had repaired his glasses.  
“Woah” whispered Harry.  
“That’s better isn’t it….Oh my goodness. You’re Harry Potter!” the girl said excitedly. “I’m Hermione Granger and you are…?” she looked at Ron, who had started eating Chocolate Frogs again.  
“I’m Ron Weasley.” He said with his mouthful  
“Pleasure.” She said with a frown then added “You two better change into your robes. I expect we’ll be arriving soon.” Then she pointed to Ron “You’ve got dirt on your nose, by the way. Did you know? Just there.”  
“Harry’s second name is Evans now.” Ron grumpily told Hermione granger as he wiped his nose.  
“Oh, Sorry.” She smiled apologetically, then left the compartment, leaving them to change into their robes.  
Looking out of the train window, it was getting dark. Harry could see mountains and forests under a deep-purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down.


	10. The Sorting Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, ‘Not Slytherin, not Slytherin.”  
> That’s the house he was in, Voldemort. He killed Lily.

As the train slowed, an announcement echoed through the train. Informing students to leave their luggage, as it would be taken to the school separately.  
When the train stopped, Harry’s stomach lurched with nerves and Ron, he saw, looked pale under his freckles. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowds in the corridor.  
They followed the crowds out onto a small, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of students and Harry heard a familiar voice: Hagrid!  
“Firs’ years! Over here!...All right there, Harry?” Hagrid beamed when he saw Harry.  
“Come on, follow me first years” Hagrid called out again.  
Slipping and stumbling, all of the first years followed Hagrid down a narrow path. Nobody spoke much. Just as they turned the corner there was a loud  
“Ooooh!”  
From all of the students. The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, was Hogwarts: A vast castle with many turrets and towers.   
Hagrid helped all of them to get into boats. The fleet moved along together across the lake towards Hogwarts. Harry and Ron were sharing a boat with Hermione who they had met on the train and Neville, the boy whose toad had gone missing. Apart from the occasional tearful sniff from Neville, everyone was silent.  
When they reached the cliff, they went through a curtain of ivy which hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where thy clambered out on to rocks and pebbles.  
“Is this your toad?” Hagrid called out to Neville as he did a last check of the boats.  
“Trevor!” cried Neville happily, holding out his hands and hugging the toad.  
Ron grinned at Neville, pointing at Scabbers who’s head was poking out of the front pocket of his robes. Harry smiled at them, rather wishing he had Hedwig with him.  
They clambered up a passageway in the rock, that took them to smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and walked through the huge, oak front door and into the impressive entrance hall.  
“Right.” Hagrid smiled, looking down at them all “Everyone here? You still got your toad?” he said kindly to Neville “I’ll see you all in a few moments then. Professor McGonagall will talk with you before you come into the hall” The giant said, walking through a side door and leaving them all alone.  
  
A moment after Hagrid had gone through, the door swung open again and a tall, stern looking witch in emerald-green robes stood there.  
“Welcome to Hogwarts. Now in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. Before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While you’re here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House cup.”  
“TREVOR!” At that moment Neville Longbottom dove forward after his toad who had managed to escape again. “Sorry.” He whispered to Professor McGonagall who looked at him with raised eyebrows.  
“The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily.” She told them all, leaving back through the door.  
  
The first years all began to whisper nervously.  
A boy stepped towards Harry.  
“So it’s true then. What they’re saying on the train? Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts.” It was the same boy that Harry had met in Diagon Alley while getting his robes. The pale boy was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he’d shown when they had first met. Two other boys stood either side of them, looking like bodyguards.  
“This is Crabbe and Goyle.” He said carelessly, “And my name’s Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.”  
Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a laugh.  
“Think my name’s funny, do you?” Draco Malfoy scowled “No need to ask for yours. Red hair…and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley.” He turned around to look at Harry “You’ll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don’t want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.”  
He held out his hand to shake Harry’s, but Harry didn’t take it.  
“I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks.”  
He didn’t bother telling Malfoy that he went by the name Harry Evans.  
Professor McGonagall appeared again and tapped Draco Malfoy with a scroll that she was holding.  
“We’re ready for you now.” She said gently.  
They walked through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.  
It was lit by thousands of candles which were floating in mid-air over four long tables laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. The rest of the students were already seated. At the top of the Hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years and they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, Hundreds of faces stared at them. Harry Heard Hermione Granger whisper “It’s bewitched. The ceiling. To look like the sky, I read about it in Hogwarts: A History.”  
It was hard to believe there was a ceiling at all, the Great Hall looked as if it opened up right to the night sky.  
Professor McGonagall was standing beside a four-legged stool holding an old pointed hat.  
“Now when I call your name, you will come forward. I will place the sorting hat onto your head, and you will be sorted into your houses.”  
Then she began to read names from a scroll. Starting with Abbott, Hannah. Who was sorted into Hufflepuff. The table on the right cheered and she went to go and join the Hufflepuff table.  
“Boot, Terry.”  
“RAVENCLAW”  
followed by another student to Ravenclaw.  
‘Brown, Lavender’ was the first to be sorted into Gryffindor and the table exploded with cheers. Harry could hear the Twins shouting above all of the noise.  
‘Bullstrode, Millicent’ became the first to go to Slytherin House.  
Harry was beginning to feel slightly sick as he looked at the hat. It seemed to take longer to decide for some people than others.  
Before Harry had even realised, Professor McGonagall called out: “Evans! Harry”  
Ron gave Harry a little nudge and he stumbled forward and sat down. There were a few whispers, as some people tried to figure out if this was Harry Potter.  
The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the Hall full of people trying to ger a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.  
  
 _“Hmm…”_ said a small voice in his ear. _“Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see and not a bad mind either. There’s talent oh yes. And a thirst to prove yourself but where to put you?”_  
Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, ‘Not Slytherin, not Slytherin.That’s the house he was in. Voldemort. He killed Lily."  
 _“Not Slytherin, eh?”_ said the voice _“Are you sure? You could be great you know, it’s all here in your head and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that. No? Well, if you’re sure better be…. **GRYFFINDOR!”**_  
Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He felt like laughing and crying.   
Gryffindor! The house that Lily was in. The House that Potter-his father was in. The House that Hagrid was in and the twins. He hoped Ron would be in Gryffindor too. He wondered what House Dudley would be in?   
‘Gryffindor’ he thought to himself, ‘Like me.’  
Hagrid caught Harry’s eye from the staff table and gave him a thumbs-up.  
  
Next to be sorted was a boy named Seamus Finnigan, He was sorted into Gryffindor too.  
Then Hermione from the train was sorted into Gryffindor, Harry was sure he could hear Ron groan.  
The next Gryffindor was Neville Longbottom. It took the hat a long time to decide with Neville and he had started running towards the Gryffindor table still wearing the hat.  
Harry patted the out of breath Neville on the back.  
Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish: The hat barely touched his head when it screamed ‘SLYTHERIN!’ and he went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle looking pleased with himself.  
Several more names...  
Harry clapped for everyone sorted but put a bit more effort into his cheers when a student was sorted into Gryffindor.  
When it was finally Ron’s turn, Harry crossed his fingers under the table and a second later the hat shouted, “GRYFFINDOR!”  
Harry clapped as loudly as he could as Ron collapsed into the chair next to him. His brothers all making a fuss.  
“Well done, Ron, excellent!” Percy said proudly. Ron grinned looking embarrassed but happy.  
  
The sorting was completed. Professor McGonagall rolled up the scroll and took the sorting hat away. Harry looked down at his empty gold plate. The pumpkin pasties and sweets on the train seemed like ages ago.  
Albus Dumbledore got to his feet. Harry recognised him from the Chocolate Frog card. The old wizard was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.  
“Welcome! To another year at Hogwarts!” he said “Before we begin our feast, I would like to say a few words. And they are…Nittwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! – Thank you.”  
Everyone cheered and clapped. Harry and Ron looked at each other, unsure if they were supposed to laugh or not.  
“Maybe he’s a bit mad” Ron whispered to Harry, who nodded.  
“Mad?” Said Percy, “He’s a genius, Best wizard in the world…but I suppose he is a bit mad, yes.”  
As he said this, Percy had taken Ron’s plate and was piling it with potatoes “I know this is all amazing but remember to save room for pudding and you need to eat some vegetables.” He told his little brother.  
The younger boys’ mouths fell open. They hadn’t noticed the tables were now piled with food. He had never seen so many things that he liked to eat. He wished Dudley was with him, and mum.  
Harry had never been starving, mum did her absolute best for him and Dudley. But they had never been able to eat as much as they liked, he knew how difficult it was sometimes for mum to afford things for them.  
After a moment thinking, he glanced over at Ron (who was eating as if he had been starving all his life)  
Then Harry started to pile food onto his plate.  
Harry grinned and took a large slice of pizza and nodded thankfully when Percy poured him a glass of orange juice.  
“Good. But not as good as mums!” Ron said with mouthful and Percy nodded, as did the twins who were flinging peas at the Slytherin table.  
Harry nodded in agreement   
“Yeah my mum is the best cook.” He grinned “Except cakes, Figgy is best at that.” He laughed.  
“Figgy?” Percy asked.  
“My…Nan...I suppose.” Harry smiled.  
  
Suddenly! The Hall was filled with ghosts. Harry felt nervous at first but then Sir Nicholas, the Gryffindor ghost began to introduce himself.  
“I know you!” Ron said suddenly “You’re Nearly Headless Nick!” he shouted, yelping when Percy elbowed him.  
“I would prefer Sir Nicholas.” The ghost said with a frown.  
“Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?” Hermione Granger asked.  
“Like this.” Nick said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell on to his shoulder as if it was on a hinge.  
Ron and Neville Longbottom let out yelps. Hermione looked away and the Weasley twins cheered and clapped.  
The ghost bowed to them and floated away with several other ghosts.  
  
When everyone had eaten as much as they could. The remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the puddings appeared: Blocks of ice cram in many flavours, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle and bowls of fruit.  
Harry helped himself to some treacle tart and the students began talking about their families.  
“I’m half and half!” Seamus said “Me dads a muggle, mams a witch! Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out” he laughed.  
“What about you, Neville?” Said Ron.  
“Well, my gran brought me up and she’s a witch.” Explained Neville quietly “My family thought I might be…a muggle for ages. A squib. I couldn’t do any magic until I was eight.”  
“My nans a squib.” Harry told Neville proudly “....Well, I call her Figgy.”  
Neville smiled gratefully. They all discussed family nicknames and what they called their parents and siblings.  
Except for Percy and Hermione who were talking about lessons.  
  
Harry was starting to feel warm and sleepy and looked up to the teachers table. Hagrid was drinking from a large goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, who Harry had met in Diagon Alley was talking to a teacher with long black hair.  
The teacher looked up and caught Harry’s eyes. Then Harry felt a sudden sharp pain in his scar.  
“Ouch!” he yelped, clapping his hand to his head, slumping in his seat.  
“What is it?” Asked Percy.  
“Nothing.”  
The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. He felt embarrassed as Ron put his arm around him and helped him sit up straight again. Harry wished Dudley was with him.  
“Who’s that teacher, talking to Professor Quirrell?” he asked Percy.  
“That’s Professor Snape. Head of Slytherin House. He teaches potions but everyone knows it’s the Dark Arts he fancies. He’s after Quirrell’s job.”  
Harry watched Snape for a while, but Snape didn’t look at him again.  
At last the puddings too disappeared and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The Hall fell silent.  
“I have a few start-of-term notices to gibe you. First years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils… A few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.”  
Dumbledore’s twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.  
“I have been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used in the corridors. And finally, I must tell you that the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death.”  
Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did.  
“Is he serious?” Ron asked Percy who nodded.  
“And now” Dumbledore announced, “Before we go to bed, let us sing the school song.”   
He gave a flick of his wand and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself into words.  
“Everyone sing to your favourite tune!” he called out merrily.  
  
Everybody finished the school song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand, and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped the loudest.  
“Ah, music,” he said wiping tears from his eyes. “A magic beyond all. Now, it’s bedtime. Off you all trot!”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas!  
> I hope you have a lovely time.  
> What do you think? I decided to keep Harry in Gryffindor...  
> Though would you like to see the story stay quite close to the one we know, or would you prefer for things to really change?


	11. Write back soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter to Mum and Dudley  
> And News about Gringotts

The Gryffindor first-years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase.  
Harry felt so tired, he was too sleepy even to be surprised that the people in the portraits along the corridor moved.  
“You have to watch out for Peeves” Percy warned “a poltergeist, he likes to play tricks. Especially on first-years. Oh and mind the staircases, they like to change.”  
As he said this Harry glanced behind them and noticed that staircases they had just finished climbing had seemed to move. He wished he had a map.  
They finally arrived to what seemed like one of the towers of the castle, at the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a large woman in a pink silk dress.  
“Password?” she asked.  
“Caput Draconis,” said Percy and the portrait swung forward. They walked through this new door – and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cosy, round room full of comfortable armchairs.  
Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase- they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep-red velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pyjamas and fell into bed.  
“Great food isn’t it?” Ron mumbled.  
Harry nodded, thinking about Dudley, on his own in their bunkbed back at home. It was different for Ron, three of his brothers were still with him at Hogwarts. Harry felt a sudden worry: What if he had a nightmare, or his scar hurt him? What would he do without mum or Dudley?  
Harry was too tired to worry too much and he fell asleep as soon as he mumbled goodnight to Ron, Neville and the other two boys in his dorm.  
Early the next morning, before lessons and before breakfast, Hedwig hooted gently and woke Harry up. He smiled and pulled her into a gentle hug. She hooted again and Harry smiled with a nod. He opened his trunk and took out some paper and wrote a quick note:  
  
_Dear Mum and Dudley._  
_I had a good sleep but I miss my top bunk._  
_Hogwarts food is good but not as good as yours, mum._  
_I’ve made a friend called Ron._  
_Dudley, here is a chocolate frog, I think they are my favourite wizard sweets. We can start collecting the cards. Ron is looking for a card with Agrippa._  
_I am excited and nervous for lessons._  
_Write back soon._  
_Love_  
_Harry_  
  
Harry took one of the chocolate frogs he had saved and then tied it up with the folded note.  
“Will you be okay with this?” he asked Hedwig, who looked insulted and gave him a gentle nip on the ear “All right, I know you can.” He giggled, stroking the owl then taking her to the window “Send my love to them?” he said quietly, holding out his arm and then watching as she gracefully flew away.  
  
“Wish I had an owl!” Ron said suddenly, making Harry jump. “Morning!” the youngest Weasley boy said with a yawn, watching Hedwig fly away.  
“Morning.” Harry smiled, “You can borrow her if you need to.”  
“Cheers.” Ron grinned.  
They watched until Hedwig was gone and admired the view for a moment, until Ron pushed passed Harry playfully   
“I’m using the bathroom first!” he announced.  
Harry yelled and laughed as they started to try and push each other as they moved towards their rooms bathroom.  
“No me first!” Neville suddenly shouted, jumping to join in the playful scuffle.  
He was followed by the other two boys, Seamus and Dean.  
  
All five boys were running around the bedroom, jumping onto the beds and playfighting until Percy walked in, already dressed in his uniform and demanding they be sensible and get ready quickly and quietly.  
They hurried to have showers and get ready, then Percy met them in the common Room.  
He nodded approvingly at them all, reminded Ron to do up the top button of his shirt and then showed them all the way to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
Whispers followed Harry from the moment he left the Dorm. He noticed people looking at him and knew that they were trying to see his scar.  
As the first years tried to navigate the castle with moving staircases, Peeves sometimes would follow them singing and shouting or even throwing things at them but worse than Peeves was the caretaker Argus Filch. Harry and Ron managed to get on the wrong side of him on their first morning. Filch found them trying to force their way through a door which turned out to be the entrance to the out-of-bounds corridor on the third floor. Even though they tried to explain they had been lost. Filch owned a cat called Mrs Norris, who was the colour of dust and had lamp-like eyes. Like Filch, she patrolled the corridors and if you broke a rule in front of her, she’d whisk off for Filch who would appear two seconds later.  
And then, once you had managed to find them, there were the lessons themselves. It was all a lot more complicated than Harry thought that it would be.   
  
Harry was relieved to find out that he wasn't miles behind everyone else. Lots of people had come from Muggle families and, like him, hadn't had any idea that they were witches and wizards. There was so much to learn that even people like Ron didn't have much of a head start.   
  
Friday was an important day for Harry and Ron. They had finally managed to find their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast without getting lost.   
Neville had decided to go with Percy Weasley and Hermione Granger just in case and said that he would meet them later.   
"What lesson do we have today?" Harry asked Ron as he poured sugar on his porridge.   
"Double potions." Ron said, looking at his timetable. "Snape's Head of Slytherin house. They say he favours them- we'll be able to see if it's true."  
"Wish McGonagall favoured us," Harry commented. Professor McGonagall was head of Gryffindor, but it hadn't stopped her giving them a huge pile of homework the day before.   
Just then, the post arrived. Harry was happy to see Hedwig was back.   
She fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped two notes onto Harry's plate.   
The first was a letter from Hagrid   
  
_Dear Harry,_  
_I know you get Friday afternoons off ,so would you like to have a cup of tea with me around three?  
I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig. _  
_Hagrid._  
  
Harry borrowed Ron's quill, scribbled _'Yes, please, see you later'_ on the back of the note and sent Hedwig off again.   
  
Then there was a letter from Mum and Dudley.   
First a short note from Dudley.   
  
_Harry. Got Wizard card (Not Agrippa) I'm glad you like your new school. I don't like mine much. But no one else has a magic brother or a pet owl! love Dudley  
  
_Dudley had drawn a picture of Hedwig that Harry decided he would stick up on the wall of their dorm and had carefully drawn out the Chocolate Frog Card he had. Harry Pointed to it, showing Ron   
  
"Got that one." Ron said with a grateful nod.   
  
Then the rest of the letter was from Petunia. Harry read:   
  
_Dear Harry,  
__I'm so glad you are enjoying Hogwarts so far and that you have made a friend.  
I briefly met his mother on the platform, remember? She seemed nice.  
Try your best in your lessons, I'm sure you will be wonderful.  
Lily was very good and was best at potions, I think.   
I have a subscription to the Daily Prophet newspaper.  
I decided to take one out when you started at Hogwarts.  
Did you know the Wizard bank Gringotts has been broken into?   
The same day we were there, would you believe it?   
Be careful and be good.   
All my love. I miss you.   
Mum.   
  
_Harry smiled at those last words and then looked to Ron. "Hey did you know Gringotts has been broken into?"   
  
"My dad says it would take powerful dark wizards to break into Gringotts." Ron said seriously. "You don't think You-Know-Who is behind it do you?"   
  
Harry felt a prickle of fear, that he felt whenever You-Know-Who was mentioned. He supposed this was all part of entering the magical world, but it had been a lot more comfortable saying 'Voldemort' without worrying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a lovely holiday time. Here is a new chapter and more to come! I hope you are enjoying it. Let me know what you think!  
> The next chapter will be: The Potions Master


	12. The Potions Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Potions lessons took place in one of the dungeons.  
> Snape started the class by taking the register, and like many other teachers, he paused at Harry’s name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snape's character has changed quite a lot.   
> I HATE SNAPE.   
> This version of snape is a lot nicer but this in no way forgives him. From this point the story really begins to change.

At the start of term banquet, Harry had got the idea that Professor Snape disliked him. Though he could not explain why.  
“Because he’s Slytherin.” Ron had said confidently as he had tried to explain it to his friend one night as they spoke about Quidditch.  
But today Harry felt uncertain and his scar was aching more than it had since the flash of pain he had felt during the feast. He was nervous for his first potions lesson.  
  
Potions lessons took place in one of the dungeons.  
Snape started the class by taking the register, and like many other teachers, he paused at Harry’s name.  
“Harry Evans.” He said called out.  
Harry was surprised and at first didn’t answer. So far only Hagrid and Professor McGonagall had been getting his name correct.  
Most were too excited about ‘Harry Potter’ and slipped up a bit. He did not mind this but preferred the name he knew.  
“Here.” Harry Evans said quietly with a smile.  
Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class.  
“You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. There shall be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class.”   
He spoke so quietly and so seriously that he was able to keep the class silent without effort.  
“I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death.”  
Harry caught Snape’s eye at that point and felt a sudden burst of pain in his scar. He scrunched his eyes shut and covered his head with his hand.  
“Harry?” Ron whispered worriedly “You alright mate?” he asked, putting an arm around Harry who was leaning as if he was going to fall from the desk.  
Snape continued speaking as Neville glanced over to Ron and started talking with him in worried whispers.  
“Evans.” Said Snape suddenly, making all three boys jump.  
Harry sat up but did not look at the Professor. Ron still had his arm around Harry.  
“What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?”  
Harry glanced at Ron, who looked worried and Neville who looked as if he was going to burst into tears. Hermione Granger was waving her hand in the air.  
Snape ignored her. “Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezour?”  
Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without leaving her seat, but Harry didn’t know. He tried not to look at Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, who were shaking with silent laughter.  
“I don’t know, sir” whispered Harry.  
“Do you know, what is the difference, between monkshood and wolfsbane?” Snape asked.  
“I don’t know.” Harry said apologetically. His head was aching.  
Snape looked for a moment as if he would laugh at Harry. His lips were curled into a sneer but then he shook his head, seeming to consider the boy sitting in front of him. Harry was shaking as if it was taking him a lot of energy to speak.  
“Evans.” Professor Snape said, with a frown before addressing him as ‘Harry’. “Harry, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezour is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite…” he suddenly turned to the rest of the class “Well? Why aren’t you all copying that down?”  
There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape was still watching Harry.  
  
The potions lesson did not go well for the Gryffindor. At first Hermione was given one house point for answering one of Snape’s questions correctly. But Harry and the rest of his dorm had all lost one house point each.  
Neville spilt the potion they had been trying to make and Seamus had to go with him to the hospital wing.  
“Are you sure you don’t need to join Mr Longbottom, Harry?” Snape asked once Neville had left.  
Ron glanced at Harry, who did look unwell but Harry shook his head, no.  
  
As they climbed the steps out of the dungeon once the lesson was over, Harry’s mind was racing.  
“Well that was bloody weird.” Ron scowled “He definitely hates Gryffindor.”  
Harry nodded. His head feeling better now that they were out of the dungeons. Ron glanced at him “You sure you don’t need to go to the hospital wing? And we can check on Neville.”  
“No it’s all right.” Harry said, reluctant to talk about his scar hurting. He was feeling better now anyway.  
“Weird about your name too.” Ron commented.  
“What? But he got it right. He called me Harry Evans.” Harry said, puzzled.  
“Yeah he did but only the once. After that he just called you Harry. He called the rest of us by our last names.”  
  
The talk of Snape, potions and lost house points died down as they made their way to meet Hagrid.  
They made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a wooden house on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.  
When Harry knocked on the door they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid’s voice rang out, sating, “Back, Fang, back!”  
Hagrid’s big face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.  
He let them in, struggling to keep a hold of the collar of an enormous black boarhound.  
The room was large and comfortable. A copper kettle was boiling on the fire and in an alcove, there stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.  
“Make yourselves at home” Hagrid smiled, letting go of Fang who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears. Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked.  
“This is Ron.” Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring tea into a large teapot and setting a plate of rock cakes onto the table.  
“Another Weasley, eh?” Hagrid said with a glance at Ron “Spend half my life chasing your twin brothers away from the forest” he laughed.  
  
They sat together at the table talking about their first week of lessons. Fang rested his head heavily on Harry’s knee and drooled all over him.  
Harry and Ron were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch ‘That old git’  
Harry told Hagrid about Snape’s lesson. Harry didn’t want to mention about his scar but Ron bought it up.  
“Snape hates Gryffindors. We got one point, thanks to a girl called Hermione Granger but then he took away one house point from all of the Gryffindor boys.” Ron complained “He probably put a curse on Harry. Harry went all weird in lesson.”  
“What do you mean?” Hagrid asked, glancing at Harry.  
“It was nothing, just a headache.” Harry said quickly.  
“Cursed.” Ron nodded confidently “Snape was acting strange from the moment he called ‘Harry Evans’”  
“…Rubbish.” Hagrid shook his head.  
Yet Harry couldn’t help thinking that Hagrid didn’t quite meet his eyes when he said that.  
“How is your brother, Charlie?” Hagrid asked Ron. “I liked him a lot- great with animals.”  
Harry wondered if Hagrid had changed the subject on purpose.  
  
While Ron told Hagrid all about Charlie’s work with dragons, Harry picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table. It was a cutting from the Daily Prophet, all about the Gringotts Break-In.  
“Hagrid. You didn’t think this break in happened while we were there do you?” Harry asked, holding out the clip. Hagrid definitely didn’t meet Harry’s eyes this time.  
'It says the vault had been emptied earlier that day.' Harry thought to himself.  
Hagrid had emptied vault 713. It had been a grubby little package. Had that been what the thieves were looking for? Hagrid was still to talking about dragons with Ron, so Harry didn’t ask about the vault.   
  
Harry and Ron walked back to the castle for dinner Ron was talking about ways they could earn some house points back.   
"Maybe we need to make friends with Hermione Granger."   
Ron looked a bit red and pulled a face "No, not girls." Said the eleven-year old.   
Harry nodded in quiet agreement. Trying not to laugh at Ron's blush.   
"And not to mention she probably hates us Gryffindor boys now. We lost five points." Ron reminded Harry. "Maybe we could do something heroic." Ron tried "Not to impress Hermione, I mean. For points." he said in the hurry of a boy used to being teased by older brothers.   
"What heroic things could we do?" Harry laughed as they walked into the great hall.  
The smell of dinner making both of their stomachs rumble.   
"Oh I don't know." Ron shrugged "We'll think of something." he said confidently waving to Neville who was out of the hospital wing and had saved them both a place at the Gryffindor table.   
  



	13. The Midnight Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry had been taken to the Hospital wing.  
> He didn’t tell a fussing Madam Pomfrey about his scar aching, she wouldn’t understand. He was given the rest of the day off lessons to recover. She let him leave the hospital wing after a few hours with instructions to rest in his dorm but to come down for dinner.  
> His homework was already done so he used the time to write a letter home.

Harry felt it was a shame that he always felt so ill during potion lessons. Despite feeling tired and shaky, and worrying he might collapse, he enjoyed the lessons. Potions was practical magic, It was easier than transfiguration and working in a team of four Harry, Ron and Neville did quite well, mostly thanks to Hermione Granger who was the fourth member of their group.  
Professor Snape was a good teacher, he could be quite funny and even Ron admitted  
“He does know his stuff.”  
One lesson, when Snape awarded their group a House point for producing a potion very well, Harry looked up to grin at the professor. Catching Professor Snape’s eye, Harry again felt the awful pain in his scar. This time he fell from his desk and began to shake and cry.  
Harry had been taken to the Hospital wing.  
He didn’t tell a fussing Madam Pomfrey about his scar aching, she wouldn’t understand. He was given the rest of the day off lessons to recover. She let him leave the hospital wing after a few hours with instructions to rest in his dorm but to come down for dinner.  
His homework was already done so he used the time to write a letter home.  
  
_Dear Mum,  
I miss you. My scar has been hurting again. Really bad.  
There is this teacher called Professor Snape. He’s nice and I like his lessons.  
But whenever I’m around him my scar hurts.  
There is another teacher too, Professor Quirrel? We met him that day in Diagon Alley.  
My head hurts in his lessons too and I feel frightened. Maybe because he teaches about the Dark Arts.   
Love you.  
Harry._  
  
He sent the letter off with Hedwig and then spent the rest of the afternoon sleeping. He was exhausted.  
He woke up when Ron jumped beside him.  
“Feel better?” Ron asked him.  
Harry nodded.  
“Come on, it’s time for dinner. Neville and Hermione are saving us seats.”  
By the time Harry arrived in the Great Hall it was clear that most of the Slytherins knew about Harry fainting during potions.  
Draco Malfoy was sneering from the Slytherin table. The Slytherins were laughing loudly and pointing at Harry, pretending to faint.  
“Ignore them.” Ron told Harry.  
  
Thursday would be their first flying lesson.  
Draco Malfoy spoke a lot about Quidditch. He would complain loudly about first-years never getting in the house Quidditch teams and told long, boastful stories about flying.  
“Ignore him.” Ron kept mumbling, partly to himself and partly to Harry.  
Unlike many of the students who had grown up with magic. Harry had never been on a broom but he was looking forward to flying, not even a bully like Malfoy could change how excited he felt.   
The morning of their flying lesson, a barn owl brought Neville a small parcel from his Grandmother.  
He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke.  
“It’s a Remembrall!” he explained “Gran knows I forget things, this tells you if there’s something you’ve forgotten.” Neville held it up to look at in the light and suddenly the smoke turned red “Oh. I’ve forgotten something.”  
Harry and Ron glanced to each other and smiled, carrying on with their breakfast while Neville tried to remember what he’d forgotten.  
At that moment Draco Malfoy was passing the Gryffindor table and he snatched the Remembrall from Neville’s hands.  
Harry and Ron jumped to their feet. Half hoping for a reason to fight Malfoy, but Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school was there in a flash.  
“What’s going on?”  
“Malfoy’s got my Remembrall, Professor.”  
Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall on the table.  
“Just looking.” He said and he rushed away. Soon followed by Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
That afternoon, Harry, Ron and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps into the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns to the school’s Quidditch pitch.  
The Slytherins were already there, and so were broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground.  
Their teacher, Madam Hooch had short, grey hair and yellow eyes.  
“Well, what are you all waiting for?” she barked. “Everyone stand by a broom” she told them. “Now, stick your hand over your broom and say, ‘Up!’”  
“UP!” everyone shouted.  
Harry’s broom jumped into his hand at once.  
Hermione Granger’s broom was rolling on the floor and Ron was shouting “UP” crossly at his broom until it flew up and smacked him in the face.  
“Shut up, Harry.” Ron said, clutching his nose and laughing.  
Madam Hooch then explained she wanted them all to kick off from the ground and hover for a moment.  
But before the whistle blew, Neville who was nervous and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off. Raising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle.  
“Mr Longbottem!” Madam Hooch was shouting, but Neville was just screaming.  
“Help! I don’t know how to get down!”  
Neville rose higher and higher. Harry saw his scared face look down at the ground, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and-  
-WHAM – a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay, face down on the ground.  
Madam Hooch rushed over to the crying boy.  
“Broken wrist.” She said with a surprisingly gentle voice, “Oh dear. Come on, let’s get you sorted out.”  
She helped Neville up and then turned to the rest of the class.  
“Everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr Longbottom to the hospital wing, understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say ‘Quidditch’ “  
Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.  
No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter.  
“Did you his face, the great lump?” he laughed, then there was a glint in his eye as he saw and grabbed the Remembrall that was lying on the floor “Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he’d have remembered to fall on his fat arse.”  
“Give it here Malfoy” Harry shouted.  
“No.” Malfoy shouted back. “I think I’ll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find.” He jumped onto his broom and started to fly upwards “How about on the roof?”  
Harry grabbed his broom.  
“Harry, No way!” said Hermione Granger standing in front of him “You heard what Madam Hooch said and besides, you don’t even know how to fly.”  
Harry ignored her.  
Blood was pounding in his ears and he kicked off from the ground and flew after Malfoy. In a rush of fierce joy Harry realised flying was something he could do without being taught- this was easy, this was wonderful.  
He turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in mid-air.  
“Give it here Malfoy or I’ll knock you off your broom!”  
“Is that so?” Malfoy smirked, looking a little worried as Harry moved closer.  
“Have it your way then.” Malfoy finally shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air.  
Harry saw it as though in slow motion. He leant forward and sped towards the Remembrall, he gathered speed and, in a dive, managed to catch it.  
Remembrall clutched safely in his hand he flew back to the ground, holding it up victoriously to the Gryffindor’s who ran to meet him cheering.  
  
“HARRY EVANS”  
  
His heart sank faster than he’d just dived. Professor McGonagall was running towards them.  
“Follow me.”   
They walked back towards the castle. He was going to be expelled, he knew it. He wanted to say something to defend himself but there seemed to be something wrong with his voice.  
Professor McGonagall was sweeping along without even looking at him, he had to jog to keep up. He hadn’t even lasted two weeks. He’d be packing his bags in ten minutes. What would mum and Dudley say when he turned up at home? He briefly considered that he would like to go home but as they walked into Hogwarts he wanted more than anything to stay.  
Up the front steps, up the marble staircase inside, and still Professor McGonagall didn’t say a word. She stopped outside a classroom and poked her head inside.  
“Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood?”  
Wood? Thought Harry, bewildered, until a burly fifth-year boy walked out of the class looking just as confused.  
“Follow me, you two.” She said and they marched into an empty classroom.  
“Evans, this is Oliver Wood. Wood- I have found you a Seeker” The Professor said excitedly.  
Wood looked delighted “Are you serious, Professor?”  
“Absolutely, the boys a natural. I’ve never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Evans?”  
Harry nodded. He had no clue what was going on, only that he wasn’t being expelled.  
“He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive.” Professor McGonagall told Wood. “Didn’t even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn’t have done it.”  
Wood looked as if all his dreams had come true.  
“Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Evans?” he asked excitedly.  
“Wood’s captain of Gryffindor team” Professor McGonagall explained.  
“He’s just the build for a Seeker. We’ll have to ger him a decent broom, Professor. A Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep seven, I’d say.”  
McGonagall nodded and she looked sternly over her glasses at Harry. “I want to hear you’re training hard, Evans, or I may change my mind about punishing you.”  
Then she suddenly smiled.  
“Your father would have been proud.” She said “James Potter was an excellent Quidditch player himself.”  
Harry smiled back. His father had played Quidditch! He had been an Excellent player! Harry felt a sudden surge of pride that he hadn’t experienced before. He felt an ache in his scar and his chest as he thought of James Potter; the man he had never known but who had loved Lily. Lily who he only knew through stories. Lily, his mother.  
Wood went back to his lesson and Harry was left with Mcgonagall.  
“What’s on your mind, Evans?” she asked him.  
“Nothing.” Harry shrugged “Just thinking. About James and Lily.”  
The Professor smiled sadly and patted him on the arm. “Follow me.” She said gently.  
They walked to her office and she went to her desk and looked around for a while. Before taking a photo and handing it to him.  
Harry recognised himself in the picture and smiled. It was a magical photo of him as a baby. He was about one and riding on a toy broomstick. Lily was laughing and a young man with black hair was chasing after Harry and laughing. James. In the photo, Harry didn’t have his scar yet. This must have been before…  
He held the photo to his chest and looked at Professor McGonagall.  
“They stayed in touch after they left Hogwarts. They wrote quite often” She explained with a sniff, looking as if she wanted to say more, she settled with saying “They loved you so very much.”  
Harry nodded, feeling confused.  
“My mum…I mean, my aunt Petunia. She loves me too.” He whispered “And my brother Dudley...I’d never change it. But I wish that I had known them.” He said longingly, looking at James and Lily in the photo. He’d never seen a photo of himself without his scar. He put his hand to his head, wishing for just a moment that he didn’t have it.   
Professor McGonagall smiled kindly  
“You don’t have to feel guilty, Evans. There is no limit to who you can love. James and Lily…They’d be so happy that you are loved. You can keep that”  
She nodded to the photo. “James always said you’d play Quidditch.”  
Harry smiled and put the photo in his pocket. “Am I like him?” he asked desperately.  
“You are the best of both of them, Evans.” She looked emotional for just a second before shaking her head “Go on now. Back to your classes. And we best win our first Quidditch game.”  
  
It was dinner time and Harry had just finished telling Ron what had happened.  
“You’re joking! But first years never make the team!” he said, impressed “You must be the youngest player in about-“  
“-A century” Harry finished, shovelling food into his mouth. “McGonagall reckons, anyway. I start training next week but don’t tell anyone, it’s a secret.”  
Fred and George Weasley came into the hall and hurried over.  
“Well done” Said Fred in a low voice. “Wood told us. We’re on the team too- Beaters”  
“And you can join us soon, too. Next year I hope” George added, ruffling Ron’s hair. Noticing that Ron, though happy for his friend was a little upset. He loved Quidditch. Ron sniffed and nodded, then ruffled Harry’s hair.  
“As long as we beat Slytherin.” The youngest Weasley laughed and Harry felt grateful to have such a kind friend.  
Fred and George hurried away to meet their friend Lee Jordan, leaving Harry and Ron to their meal but as soon as the twins had disappeared, Malfoy showed up, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.  
“What do you think you’re smiling at, Evans.” Malfoy scowled. “I thought you’d be packing by now.”  
Harry told Malfoy to get lost. Ron said something very rude, making Harry laugh.  
Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles and Malfoy didn’t move.  
“Wizards duel.” He spat at Harry “suppose you don’t know what that is.”  
“Course he does.” Snapped Ron. “I’m his second. Who’s yours?”  
“…Crabbe.” Malfoy said slowly “Midnight all right? We’ll meet you in the trophy room. That’s always unlocked.”  
When Malfoy had gone, Harry quietly asked: “What is a Wizards duel? And what do you mean second?”  
“Well, a second’s there to take over if you die.” Ron said casually, finishing his food. Catching the look on Harry’s face, he added quickly “But people only die in proper duels. You and Malfoy will only be able to send sparks at each other. I don’t think he thought we’d agree to it.”  
“I didn’t agree to it. What if I wave my wand and nothing happens?”  
“…Throw it away and punch him in the face.” Ron suggested with a small grin.  
“Excuse me.”  
They both looked up. It was Hermione Granger.  
“I couldn’t help overhearing…and you mustn’t go wandering around the school. What if you get caught? Think of the points. It’s really selfish of you.”  
“And it’s really none of your business.” Said Harry.  
“Goodbye.” Said Ron, looking away from her.  
Hermione looked hurt. They all got on so well during potions but outside of that class they didn’t see much of each other, despite any efforts Hermione made. The boys didn’t seem to notice.  
  
That night, Neville still wasn’t back from the hospital wing, that justified him and Ron going to duel with Malfoy even more in Harry’s mind. Malfoy was unkind to their friend.  
Ron had spent the evening offering Harry advice (“Just dodge any curses. I don’t know how to block them. I still think you should go with just punching him.”)  
There was a very good chance they were going to get caught and Harry was nervous. He had already feared being expelled once today. On the other hand, this was a chance to beat Malfoy. He couldn’t miss it.  
“Half past eleven” Ron whispered at last. “Let’s go.”  
They pulled on their dressing-gowns, picked up their wands and crept to the common room.  
A lamp flicklered on. It was Hermione Granger, wearing a pink dressing gown.  
“You!” said Ron, blushing furiously “Go back to bed!” he told her, crossing his arms over his chest to show how angry was but also to hide the missing button on his pyjamas.  
“I almost told your brother. He’s a prefect.” Hermione snapped.  
“Come on.” Harry said to Ron, leaving through the portrait hole.  
Hermione wasn’t going to give up and she followed them.  
“Don’t you care about Gryffindor? The house cup?” she was whispering.  
“…Go away.” Ron mumbled.  
“Fine but I warned you.” She scowled, turning to go back into the common room, but the portrait was closed and the Fat Lady had gone for a walk, leaving an empty portrait. They were locked out.  
“I’m coming with you.” Hermione told them.  
Hermione and Ron had started a quiet argument when suddenly Harry heard something…  
It was Neville.  
He was curled up on the floor fast asleep, but jerked awake suddenly as they crept nearer.  
“Thank goodness you found me! I’ve been out here for ages. I couldn’t remember the password.”  
Harry, Ron and Hermione all smiled. Forgetting their argument just then.  
“How’s your arm?” Harry asked.  
“Fine” Neville said, showing them he could move his arm. “Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute.”  
“Good.” Harry nodded.  
They could have all just waited for the Fat Lady and all gone to bed.  
But Harry and Ron started to walk towards the trophy room and found that Neville and Hermione were coming with them.  
  
When they arrived, Malfoy wasn’t there.  
They waited for ten minutes until Harry realised: This had been a set up! Malfoy would never show up. He might have even told Filch where they would be!  
“This way” Harry whispered to the others and they began to creep along the corridor “We’ve got to get back to bed.”  
As they crept along the corridor, Neville tripped and grabbed Ron around the waist. The pair of them toppled right into a suit of armour. The clanging and crashing were enough to wake the whole castle. They were bound to be caught!  
“RUN!” Harry yelled and the four of them sprinted down the galley, not looking back to see whether Filch was following.  
They swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another, Harry in the lead without any idea where they were going. Needing to hide somewhere.  
They ran to the end of a corridor and desperately scrabbled at the door.  
“It’s Locked!” Ron whispered frantically.  
“Oh, move over!” Hermione snarled. She tapped the lock with her wand and whispered “Alohomora!”  
The lock clicked and the door swung open- they piled through it, and shut it quickly.  
Neville whimpered and Harry turned to comfort him but saw what Neville was looking at.  
They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, it filled the whole space between the floor and the ceiling. It had three heads.  
They all screamed and fell backwards out of the door, quickly slamming it shut.  
Racing down the corridors again towards the Gryffindor common room. They didn’t stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
“Where on earth have you been?” the portrait frowned.  
“Never mind that.” Panted Harry, and he gave her the password and they all stumbled in.  
“What do they think they’re doing? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school!” Ron said in a loud whisper as they all collapsed into armchairs.  
“You don’t use your eyes, do you?” Hermione snapped. “Didn’t you see what it was standing on?”  
“I was busy looking at it’s heads!” Ron argued back.  
“It was standing on a trap door. It’s guarding something.”  
They all sat quietly until she stood up and spoke again. “Now. If you don’t mind, I’m going to bed, before one of you comes up with another plan to get us killed, or worse: Expelled.”  
She marched off to the girls dorm without looking back at them.  
“She needs to sort out her priorities.” Ron frowned.  
Neville let out a strangled laugh but Harry was thinking. The dog was guarding something….  
Harry suspected that something might be the grubby package from vault seven hundred and thirteen.


	14. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She says that, you knew Lily.”  
> “I did.” Was all that Snape said, he didn’t look at Harry.  
> “Are you putting a curse on me?” Harry asked bluntly.

Malfoy couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw that Harry and Ron were still at Hogwarts the next day. Looking tired but perfectly cheerful, by the next morning Harry and Ron thought that meeting the three-headed dog had been an excellent adventure and they were quite keen to have another one. In the meantime, Harry filled Ron in about the package that seemed to have been moved from Gringotts to Hogwarts. As they ate their breakfast, they tried to guess what it was in the package that the dog might be guarding.  
Neither Neville or Hermione showed the slightest interest in what lay underneath the dog and the trapdoor. All Neville cared about was never going near the dog again.  
Hermione was refusing to speak to any of them.  
  
As the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, everyone’s attention was caught at once by a long thin package carried by six large owls. Harry was just as interested as everyone else to see what was in this large parcel and was amazed when the owls soared down and dropped it right in front of him, knocking his plate of bacon and eggs to the floor.  
Hedwig fluttered onto his shoulder, dropped two letters and flew away towards the teachers table.   
One of the letters was from mum, he recognised the writing. The other letter he ripped open. It read:  
  
**_DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE._** _  
It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand,  
but I don’t want everybody knowing you’ve  
got a broomstick or they’ll all want one.  
Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the  
Quidditch pitch at seven o’clock for your  
fist training session  
\- Professor M, McGonagall._  
  
Harry grinned and looked over to the teachers table, where McGonagall was smiling over at him, Hedwig sitting beside her.  
Ron showed Neville the letter but Neville who was still frightened by what had happened in their first flying lesson was not very interested in the broom.  
Ron and Harry left the hall quickly, wanting to unwrap the broomstick before their potions lesson,  
“Really it’s thanks to Malfoy I got it in the first place!” Harry was saying as he and Ron walked into the common room “If he hadn’t stolen Neville’s Remembrall I wouldn’t be in the team…”  
“So I suppose you think that’s a reward for breaking the rules?” came an angry voice. Hermione Granger was looking at them disapprovingly.  
“I thought you weren’t talking to us?” said Harry.  
Hermione marched off with her nose in the air. Ron groaned, knowing they’d have to work with her in potions.  
Harry and Ron went up to their dorm. Harry sat down on his bed and put the broomstick carefully down beside him. Then he opened his letter from mum.

_Dear Harry.  
Severus Snape was once friends with Lily.  
I don’t know why your scar would hurt when you are near him.  
Curses are an old magic, Harry and you survived a curse that  
should have killed you.  
Whenever you feel pain in your scar, or have your nightmares. I think  
It always is somehow connected to your mother and father and to love.  
But also to You-Know-Who.  
Be careful, my darling.  
I love you.  
Mum  
  
_

It was a very short letter and Harry read it again. Harry wished she had written more. He didn’t understand. And Snape had known Lily?  
He folded the letter up and put it into his pocket. Then headed to his potions lesson with Ron.  
Harry found it difficult to focus during the lesson. Along with his scar aching as usual and trying to work with Hermione (who was making a great effort not to talk to him or the others) Harry was thinking of his new broomstick, of Quidditch and of the letter in his pocket.  
Snape had known Lily.  
Once the lesson was over, Harry stayed behind, working up the courage to try and speak to Professor Snape. The Professor was sitting at his desk, working on some writing. He didn’t look at Harry as he approached the desk.  
“Sir?” Harry asked quietly.  
“Yes Harry?” Snape asked, putting down his quill.  
“I spoke to my mum.” Harry told him.  
Snape looked up, confused for a moment.  
“Petunia?”  
Harry nodded, not asking how Snape knew her name “She says that you knew Lily.”  
“I did.” Was all that Snape said, he didn’t look at Harry.  
“Are you putting a curse on me?” Harry asked bluntly, looking fearful.  
“What?” Snape said in surprise, finally looking up at Harry. “Harry…Why on earth would you think…?”  
Harry flinched. As Snape looked at him, his head hurt and he wobbled where he stood and quickly sat down on the stone floor before he fell.  
Snape left his desk and went to Harry’s side. He sat beside him, and Harry flinched again.  
“My scar, it hurts whenever you look at me. I don’t understand! I know you're sad or maybe angry! I can tell. What about me makes you sad?” Harry demanded, unable to stop his tears.  
“Harry. It’s okay.” Snape tried to comfort but Harry only cried even more, desperately trying not to show it.  
“I don’t understand.” The eleven-year-old said again.  
“Nor do I.” whispered Snape.  
“Mum says she thinks it is all connected to Lily.”  
“Perhaps it is.” Harry sniffed and Snape looked at him.  
“I was friends with lily, I..." He stopped speaking and frowned, looking guilty. "I can’t explain everything to you. One day I will but not now.”  
They sat quietly for a moment.  
“If you were her friend then why does it hurt us both when you look at me?”  
“I’m sorry.” Snape said, looking directly into Harry’s bright green eyes. Lily's eyes “I am sorry, Harry. I’m sorry Lily.”  
Harry was about to ask why Snape was apologising but he noticed that the pain in his scar was less.  
“Sir?” he asked wanting an explanation.  
Harry didn’t flinch when Snape looked at him. There was no pain.  
“There are things I’ve done, Harry and Things I’ve said. Unforgiveable things.” The potions master started to tell him “I can never make it right and I don’t ask for your forgiveness. But for your own sake. As well as Lily’s. I swore that I would protect you.”  
Harry almost laughed at how serious everything was becoming. Hs scar wasn’t hurting anymore. The pain had dulled until it had disappeared. The pain he had been feeling always seemed connected to Lily and to sadness. He reasoned it must be because Professor Snape was sad that Lily had died.  
Snape could not explain it to him. Some magic could not be explained and not all sadness could be healed. But for now, at least, the sadness was gone and so was the pain.  
  
Snape helped Harry to his feet.  
“You can’t call me Evans, can you...because it’s her name?” Harry asked and Snape nodded his head slightly.  
“You could call me Potter.” Harry told him excitedly “I wouldn’t mind, it's my dads name. James was a Quidditch player and…”  
Snape said. “I’ll call you Harry.”  
Harry grinned and Snape gave him a small smile back.  
“You better hurry along. I think Weasley is desperate to open that broomstick up in your dorm.”  
Harry nodded and waved as he started to leave, stopping by the door he glanced back.  
“Professor?”  
Snape waited for what Harry had to say.  
“My scar hurts in Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons. Is that, because of. Voldemort? The Dark Arts?”  
Snape looked worried and then tried to smile kindly.  
“Don’t worry, Harry. I’m sure it will be alright and if you need to leave Professor Quirrell’s lessons. You can go to the hospital wing or come and find me.”  
Harry smiled and nodded, waved again and then rushed off to go and find Ron so they could talk about Quidditch.  
Once Harry had left, Professor Snape’s smile faded and he wiped away at his tears as he remembered. As he remembered when he had first met Lily. When he had hurt her. When…  
  
_“Hide them all. Keep her – them – safe. Please”  
“And what will you give me in return, Severus?”  
“In – in return?...Anything.”  
  
  
“I thought…you were going…to keep her…safe…”  
“Her boy survives. Her son lives. He has her eyes, precisely her eyes. You remember the shape and the colour of Lily Evans’s eyes, I am sure?”  
“DON’T! Gone…Dead…”  
“Is this remorse, Severus?”  
“I wish…I wish I were dead”  
“And what use would that be to anyone? If you loved Lily Evans, if you truly loved her, then your way forward is clear.”  
  
  
“You know how and why she died. Make sure it was not in vain. Help me protect Lily’s son.  
\- the Dark Lord will return, and Harry Potter will be in terrible danger when he does.”_  
  
  
Then he thought about when he had seen the name Evans on his class register. Harry.  
He looked so much like Potter.  
But Harry was Lily Evans son. And Lily Evans death would not be in vain.  
  
Snape made a note to talk to Dumbledore about Quirrell. Though the two already thought there was something not right about the man.  
  
In Gryffindor Tower, the first year boys were in their dorm admiring the Nimbus Two Thousand  
The broom was sleek and shiny, with a mahogany handle, it had a long tail of neat, straight twigs and Nimbus Two Thousand written in gold near the top.  
At Dinner, Harry ate quickly without noticing what he was eating.  
As seven o’clock drew neared, Harry left the castle and went to the Quidditch pitch.  
Too eager to fly again to wait for Wood, Harry got onto the broom and flew around the goalposts. They reminded Harry of the little plastic sticks Muggle children blew bubbles through, except that they were fifty feet high.   
Oliver Wood arrived, carrying a large wooden crate under his arm. Harry landed next to him.  
“Very nice.” Wood smiled, looking at the broom “You’re a natural. I’m just going to teach you the rules this evening, then you’ll be joining team practice three times a week.”  
Wood cleared his throat and then started “Quidditch. Easy enough to understand. Each team has seven players: Three chasers, two beaters, one Keeper and the Seeker.” He opened the crate and looked to Harry. “That’s you.”  
He took out a strangely shaped ball and threw it to Harry who caught it. “There are three kinds of balls. This one is the Quaffle.”  
Harry threw it back.  
“What are those?” he asked worriedly, pointing to two balls that looked like cannon balls that were strapped into the crate and moving as if desperate to escape.  
“You better take this.” Wood told him, passing him a bat.  
He released the ball and it flew into the air and pelted back down towards them.  
Harry swung at it with the bat to stop it breaking his nose and sent it zig-zagging away into the air.  
“Not bad Evans, you’d make a fair beater!” Wood grinned, but then frowned as the ball flew back towards them. He dived for it and managed to pin it to the ground.  
He managed to get it back into the crate and sat out of breath, laughing at Harry’s worried expression.  
“Bludgers. Nasty little buggers.” He said “But you, are the Seeker. The only thing I want you to worry about, is this. The Golden Snitch”  
He opened a little compartment on the crate and handed Harry the snitch. It was about the size of a large walnut. It was bright gold and had little fluttering silver wings.  
“I like this one.” Harry smiled, letting the snitch fly around them. It seemed alive.  
“You like it now.” Wood told him “Just wait. It’s wicked fast and damn near impossible to see”  
“What do I do with it?”   
“You catch it. Before the other teams Seeker. You catch this and the games over. You catch this, Evans. And we win.”  
Harry nodded earnestly.  
  
As Harry and Oliver walked back to Gryffindor Tower later that night, Wood was practically skipping. “That Quidditch Cup will have our name on it this year!” he told Harry. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you if you turn out better than Charlie Weasley, and he could have played for England if he hadn’t gone off chasing dragons.”  
  
  
Harry was now so busy with Quidditch practice three evenings a week on top of all his homework. But he could hardly believe it when he realised, he had been at Hogwarts two months. The castle was now as much home as the little flat he shared with mum and Dudley.  
Harry felt a pang of guilt whenever he thought of Dudley. He missed his brother so much. Sometimes he’d be play fighting with Ron or helping Neville with some homework and he would miss Dudley terribly. They wrote to each other a lot. Harry’s part of the room was covered with Drawings that Dudley had sent. Harry would send letters home about Quidditch and visits with Hagrid. He felt bad, enjoying school so much when he knew Dudley was having a hard time at his Muggle secondary school.  
  
On Halloween morning, they woke up to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Despite the excitement, Harry’s scar hurt and he felt sad. Perhaps he would go and see Professor Snape.  
Most Defence against the Dark Arts Lessons, Harry would end up excusing himself and wander over to the potions room, where Snape would let him sit in his office.  
Sometimes the Potions Master would step away from his lessons and make time to talk with Harry he would just quietly and have a cup of tea. I  
f Harry’s scar was hurting very badly; they would make a potion together to try and make it better. Harry found that talking with the Professor and laughing worked just as well as any pain releaf potion.  
But today they did not have a Defence against the Dark Arts lesson and Harry didn’t want to push his luck and start skipping other lessons.  
In charms, Professor Flitwick announced that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly.  
They were put into pairs to practise. Harry’s partner was Seamus Finnigan. Ron However, was to be working with Hermione Granger who had not spoken to them since the day Harry’s broomstick had arrived.  
“Now, don’t forget that nice wand movement we’ve been practising!” Squeaked Professor Flitwick who was perched on top of a pile of books. “Swish and flick! And the words are, Wingardium Leviosa”  
It was very difficult.  
Seamus set his feather on fire.  
Ron at the next table wasn’t having much more luck. He was shouting at his feather.  
“WINGARDIUM LEVIOSAR!”  
“Stop! Stop! Stop!” Hermione finally told him. “You’re going to take someone’s eye out. And you’re saying it wrong. It’s Leviosa not Leviosar.”  
“You do it then, if you’re so clever.” Ron snapped.  
Hermione did. Her feather flew into the air.  
“Oh well done! Look everyone, Miss Grangers done it!” Shouted Professor Flitwick, clapping.  
Ron was in a very bad temper by the end of the class.  
He was complaining as he walked along with Harry, Neville, Dean and Seamus (who’s hair was standing on end and burnt)  
“It’s Leviosa, Not Lev-eee-oh-sar” Ron imitated “She’s a nightmare! Honestly. No wonder she hasn’t got any friends.”  
Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past. It was Hermione. Harry caught a glimpse of her face- and was startled to see she was in tears.  
“I think she heard you.”  
“So?” Said Ron but he looked guilty.  
Hermione didn’t turn up for their next class and wasn’t seen all afternoon.  
  
The Great Hall was decorated for the Halloween Feast.   
Live bats fluttered around the hall and swooped over the tables in low black clouds. And among the floating candles were carved pumpkins. The feast appeared on golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.  
Harry and Ron sat down eagerly. Helping themselves and stuffing their pockets with sweets for later and to send to Dudley. Maybe they could give some to Hermione…  
“Where is Hermione?” Harry asked Neville who was also helping himself to sweets.  
Neville looked uncomfortable.  
“Parvati Patil said that she wouldn’t come out of the girls bathroom. She said that she’d been in there all afternoon. Crying.”  
Suddenly Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, terror on his face, screaming;  
“TROLL! In the dungeons! Troll in the dungeons!”  
Everyone stared as he ran to the teachers.  
“Thought you ought to know.”  
He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.  
There was uproar. Students screaming and scrambling to escape the hall until professor Dumbledore called.  
“SILENCE.”  
Everyone was still.  
“Everyone will please, not panic.” He said calmly. “ Now, Prefects will lead their house back to the dormitories. Teachers, will follow me to the dungeons.”  
Percy was in his element.  
“Follow me! Stick together, first-years! No need to fear the troll if you stay close behind me, now, Make way, first-years coming through! Excuse me, I’m a prefect!”  
“How could a troll get in?” Harry asked as they climbed the stairs.  
“Don’t ask me, they’re supposed to be really stupid.” Said Ron.  
“Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke.”  
They passed different groups of people hurrying in different directions. As they jostled their way through the crowds, Harry suddenly grabbed Ron’s arm.  
“Hermione! She doesn’t know!” he said.  
Ron bit his lip.  
“Oh, all right.” He snapped “Don’t let Percy see us.”  
Ducking down they crept away, joining a group of Hufflepuffs going in the opposite direction.  
Ron pulled Harry behind a large stone griffin. Peering around it, they saw Snape. He crossed the corridor and then disappeared from view.  
“Why isn’t he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?”  
Harry shrugged. “I think. He’s heading for the third floor.” He told Ron.  
They had no time to consider this as they ran in the direction of the girls bathroom.  
“Can you smell something?” Ron frowned.  
A foul stench reached Harry’s nostrils. And then they heard it- a low grunting and the shuffling foot-falls of gigantic feet. Ron pointed: at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving towards them. They shrank into the shadows and watched it. It was a horrible sight: Twelve feet tall, it’s skin was a dull granite grey, it’s great lumpy body like a boulder with it’s small bald head perched on top. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because it’s arms were so long.  
The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled it’s ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into a room.  
“We can lock it in.” Harry muttered.  
“Good idea.” Said Ron nervously.  
They edged towards the door and then with one great leap, harry slammed the door shut and locked it in.  
“Yes!”  
Flushed with their victory they started to run back up the passage, but as they reached the corner they heard something that made their hearts stop – a scream – and it was coming from the chamber they had just locked up.  
“Oh no” Ron whispered  
“It’s the girls toilets!” Harry gasped.  
“Hermione!” they said together.  
It was the last thing they wanted to do, but what choice did they have? They sprinted back to the door, fumbling in their panic they unlocked it, pulled the door open and ran inside.  
Hermione Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls with it's club as it went.  
Confuse it!” Harry said desperately to Ron, and seizing a tap he threw it as hard as he could against the wall.  
The troll stopped and lumbered around to see what had made the noise. It’s mean eyes saw Harry. It hesitated, then went for him instead.  
“Oi! Pea-brain!” Yelled Ron from the other side of the chamber, and he threw a metal pipe at it. The troll didn’t even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder but it heard the yell and paused again, turning towards Ron, giving Harry time to run around it.  
“Come on, run, RUN!” Harry yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her towards the door, but she couldn’t move, she was still flat against the wall.  
The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared and started towards Ron.  
Harry then did something that was both very brave and very stupid: he took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the troll’s neck from behind.  
Harry’s wand had been in his hand when he’d jumped and it went straight up one of the trolls nostrils.  
Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed it’s club, Harry was clinging on for dear life; any second, the troll was going to rip him off or catch him a terrible blow with the club.  
Hermione had sunk to the floor in fright; Ron pulled out his own wand – not knowing what he was going to do he heard himself cry the first spell that came into his head:  
“Wingardium Leviosa!”  
The club flew suddenly out of the troll’s hand, rose high into the aid and dropped. With a sickening crack, onto the troll’s head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on it’s face with a thud that made the whole room tremble.  
Harry got to his feet. He was shaking and out of breath. Ron was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had done.  
It was Hermione who spoke first.  
“Is it – dead?  
“I don’t think so,” said Harry “I think it’s just been knocked out.”  
He bent down and pulled his wand out of the troll’s nose.  
“Ugh. Troll bogies.”  
He wiped it on the trolls trousers.  
A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of them look up. They hadn’t realised what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have hard the crashes and the troll’s roars.  
A moment later, Professor McGonagall came bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll and let out a faint whimper.  
Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron and Harry. Harry had never seen her look so angry. Her lips were white. Hopes of winning fifty pints for Gryffindor faded quickly from Harry’s mind.  
“What on earth were you thinking of?” said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. Harry looked at Ron who was still standing with his wand in the air. “You’re lucky you weren’t killed. Why aren’t you in your dormitory?”  
Snape gave Harry a questioning look but Harry had gone pale. His scar hurting as he looked at Professor Quirrell.  
A small voice came out of the shadows.  
“Please Professor McGonagall – They were looking for me.”  
“Miss Granger!”  
Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last. Ron walked over and stood behind her, putting his arm around her shoulder for a second to support her, they both blushed and he quickly stepped away.  
“I went looking for the troll because I- I thought I could deal with it on my own. I’ve read about them.”  
Ron dropped his wand. Hermione Granger, telling a downright lie to a teacher?  
“If Harry and Ron hadn’t found me, I’d probably be dead.”  
Harry and Ron tried to look as though this story wasn’t new to them. The eleven-year-olds were so impressed with Hermione. They didn’t think of just telling the teachers what actually had happened.  
“Well – in that case..” said Professor McGonagall, staring at the three of them. “Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?”  
Hermione hung her head. Harry was speechless. Hermione was the last person to do anything against the rules, and here she was pretending she had, to get them out of trouble.  
“Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this.”  
She then turned to Harry and Ron.  
“Well. You were lucky, not many first-years could have taken on a fully grown mountain troll and lived to tell the tale…five points will be awarded to each of you.”  
Harry, Ron and Hermione all smiled at each other and Harry noticed the corner of McGonagall’s lip twitch. “You may all go. Students are finishing the feasts in their houses.”  
They hurried out of the chamber and didn’t speak at all until they had climbed two floors up.  
“Good of you to get us out of trouble like that.” Harry told Hermione.  
“We did save her life.” Ron mumbled.  
“Mind you, she might not have needed saving if you hadn’t insulted her.” Harry pointed out.  
Ron glanced over at Hermione.  
“What are friends for?”  
Then Hermione looked at him and they both smiled.  
From that moment on, Hermione Granger became their friend. Not just the girl they worked with in potions. There are some things you can’t share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them.


	15. Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Every few days Hedwig would fly back to Hogwarts with a message or drawing from Dudley, who had taken a great interest in Quidditch."

As they entered November, the weather turned very cold.  
The mountains around the school became icy grey and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows, defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch pitch. Usually the giant was accompanied by Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville. Harry would practice first thing and Ron had decided that he was the coach. Occasionally Fred and George would come along for early flying practice but usually the twins reserved first thing in the morning for planning and pranking.  
The Quidditch season had begun and on Saturday Harry would be playing in his first match after weeks of training: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. If Gryffindor won, they would move up into second place in the House Championship.  
Hardly anyone outside the team had seen Harry play, Wood had decided that Harry being on the team should be secret. But the news that he was playing Seeker had leaked out somehow, and Harry didn’t know which was worse- people telling him he’d be brilliant or people telling him they’d be running around underneath him, holding a mattress.  
Every few days Hedwig would fly back to Hogwarts with a message or drawing from Dudley, who had taken a great interest in Quidditch. Dudley and Ron were even exchanging letters- both deciding that they were responsible for Harrys success on the Quidditch pitch - and Ron was glad that Dudley had decided to support the Chudley Canons.  
Petunia Evans was worried but only wished Harry luck in the sport and reminded him that he must keep up with his schoolwork.  
It was really lucky that Harry now had Hermione as a friend. He didn’t know how he’d have got through all his homework without her, what with all the last-minute Quidditch practice. She had also lent him a book: _Quidditch Through the ages_ that Harry and Ron were enjoying looking through whenever they had a chance.  
Hermione had become a bit more relaxed about breaking rules since Harry and Ron had saved her from the mountain troll and she was a lot nicer for it.  
  
The day before Harry’s first Quidditch match Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville were out in the freezing courtyard during break, and she had conjured them up a bright blue fire which could be carried around in a jam jar. They were standing with their backs to it, getting warm, when Snape crossed the yard. Harry noticed at once that Snape was limping. The four students moved closer together to block the fire from view; they were sure it wouldn’t be allowed. Something about their guilty faces caught Snape’s eye. He limped over. Harry grinned and Snape raised his eyebrows.  
“What’s that you’ve got there?”  
Harry showed him the book Quidditch Through the Ages and Snape looked as if he wanted to laugh for just a second.  
“Some reading ready for tomorrow. Well done, now What else?” he asked the students.  
Hermione looked guilty and reluctantly showed him the jam jar of bright blue fire.  
“Impressive.” He said, taking a look and then handing it back to her. “Really, for a first year this is very well done. Though you should check before doing this, what if it had gone wrong?”  
Hermione looked pleased and then looked to the floor feeling guilty. “A point to Gryffindor.”  
The four students looked at each other triumphantly and Harry waved as Snape limped away.  
“Wonder what’s wrong with his leg?” Harry asked.  
“Dunno, but it looks like it’s hurting him.” Said Ron. They held the fire proudly in-between them until break was over and it was time to go to their Defence Against the Dark Arts double lesson that would take up the rest of the day.  
"If we were in Slytherin we would have got ten points, though." Ron whispered as Hermione put the jar of fire back into her bag as they walked inside.   
The Gryffindor Common room was very noisy that evening. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat together next to a window. Neville had gone up to bed, all the talk of Quidditch making him nervous after his experience flying.  
Hermione was checking Harry and Ron’s charms homework for them.  
Harry was restless and his head was aching after all afternoon doing Defence Against the Dark Arts. Ron was attempting to talk about the upcoming game but Harry felt sick. He told his friends he was going to go and see Professor Snape, who he was sure would be able to help.  
Harry made his way down to the staff room and knocked on the door. There was no answer. He knocked again. Nothing.  
Perhaps Snape was in there and just couldn’t hear. It was worth a try. He pushed the door ajar and peered inside –  
Snape was sitting alone in an chair, holding out his leg, it was bleeding and he was wrapping it in bandages and wincing as he did so.  
Harry tried to shut the door quietly, but-  
“HARRY!”  
Snape quickly tried to hide his leg.  
“I just…” Harry tried to explain but Snape was already limping towards him, sensing something was wrong.  
“Was it your scar again?”  
Harry nodded.  
They walked towards the potions lab slowly and silently. Harry offered out a hand to help Professor Snape, who frowned.  
“I’m fine.” The Professor insisted.  
When they got to the lab they quietly made a potion to help ease the pain in Harry’s scar.  
“It’s because of Defence Against the Dark Arts.” Harry said miserably.  
“That and you’re anxious about tomorrows Quidditch game.”  
Harry shrugged at Snape.  
“What happened to your leg?”  
“That’s not something to worry about.” Snape said sternly “Now, take this potion. And when you get to your dorm take this one.” He handed Harry a small bottle. “It will help you sleep and you need some sleep before tomorrow.”  
Harry nodded in thanks. He hoped the Professor would walk with him back to the Portrait of the Fat Lady but then he reasoned that Professor Snapes' leg was hurting so he couldn’t walk up to Gryffindor Tower. He thought what could have happened to the Professor as he made his way there.  
  
Harry walked back into the common room where Hermione and Ron were waiting for him, now both in their pyjamas and dressing gowns.  
“Did the potions help?” Ron asked Harry.  
Harry nodded and in a low whisper told them what he’d seen.  
“He must have tried to get past that three headed dog on Halloween!” Ron said suddenly, as they were all saying goodnight. “That’s where he was going when we saw him – he’s after whatever it’s guarding- Maybe he let the troll in as a diversion!”  
Ron grinned, excited. Hermione’s eyes were wide.  
“No, he wouldn’t” she said, crossing her arms. “I know you’re still cross about him taking away house points from you, Ronald. But you did spill potion everywhere.”  
Ron blushed furiously and looked at his feet.  
“Professor Snape wouldn’t try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe.”  
Harry said confidently.  
“But what would he be after anyway. What’s the dog guarding?” Ron asked, opening up the mystery that had before kept them so entertained. Only now it made them nervous.  
Harry went to bed with his head buzzing with questions. Neville was snoring loudly. Harry’s first Quidditch match was in a few hours and he needed to sleep.  
He sipped the potion that Professor Snape had given him and fell asleep feeling safe and comfortable.  
  
The next morning dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match.  
“You’ve got to eat some breakfast”  
“I don’t want anything.”  
“Just a bit of toast” wheedled Hermione.  
“I’m not Hungry.”  
By eleven o’clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch.  
Ron and Hermione joined Neville, Seamus and dean in the top row of the stands. As a surprise they had painted a large banner onto a bedsheet. Dean, who was good at drawing had drawn a large Gryffindor lion and Hermione had done a spell that made the paint change into different colours.  
In the middle of the pitch stood Madam Hooch who was refereeing. When both teams were surrounding her she said loudly.  
“Now, I want a nice clean, game. From all of you” she warned. Harry noticed she seemed to be talking particularly to the Slytherin captain, Marcus Flint.  
Harry glanced at the banner high above and felt braver.  
Harry clambered onto his broom. Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle.  
The brooms rose up, high into the air. They were off!  
The Weasley twins’ friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match and he had just the same humour as the twins.  
Gryffindor cheers filled the air as the team scored, again and again!  
  
“Budge up there, move along.”  
“Hagrid!”  
Ron and Hermione squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them.  
“Been watchin’ from my hut.” Said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars round his neck, “But it isn’t the same as being in the crowd! Any sign of the snitch yet”  
“Nope” Ron told him.  
“Kept out of trouble, though.” Hagrid smiled and raised his binoculars and peered skywards at Harry.  
Way above them Harry was gliding over the game, squinting about for a sign of the snitch.  
A few times the Slytherin Beaters sent Bludgers pelting towards him but Harry dodged them and Fred and George would race over and hit them right back with a grin and a wink.  
When Gryffindor scored Harry would do a loop the loop but he was mostly concentrating on finding the Snitch.  
As Harry dodged another Bludger, his broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. For a split second, he thought he was going to fall. He gripped the broom tightly. It happened again and it was as if the broom was trying to buck him off.  
Harry tried to turn towards the Gryffindor goalposts but his broom was completely out of control. He couldn’t turn it or direct it at all.  
“Dunno what Harry thinks he’s doing” Hagrid mumbled. He stared through his binoculars. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say he’d lost control of his broom.”  
The whole crowd gasped. Harrys broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. The Nimbus Two Thousand gave a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. He was now dangling from it holding on with only one hand.  
Hermione seized Hagrid’s binoculars, but instead of looking up at Harry, she started looking frantically at the crowd.  
“It’s Snape! He’s jinxing the broom!” She told him, handing him the binoculars. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering non-stop under his breath.  
“What do we do?!”  
“Leave it to me.”  
Before Ron could say another word, Hermione had disappeared. Ron turned the binoculars back to Harry. It was almost impossible for him to hang on much longer. The whole crowd were on their feet, watching, terrified, as the Weasleys flew up to try and pull Harry safely on to one of their brooms, but it was no good – every time they got near him the broom would jump higher still. They dropped lower and circled beneath him, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell.  
“Come on Hermione!” Ron muttered desperately.  
Hermione had fought her way across to the stand where Snape stood and was now racing along the row behind him, she didn’t even stop to say sorry as she knocked Professor Quirrell headfirst into the row in front. Reaching Snape, she crouched down, pulled out her wand and whispered a few, well chosen words. Bright blue flames shot from her wand on to the hem of Snape’s robes.  
It took perhaps thirty seconds for Snape to realise that he was on fire. A sudden yelp told her she had done her job. Scooping the flames off him into a little jar she then scrambled back along the row – Snape would never know what had happened.  
It was enough. Up in the air, Harry was suddenly able to clamber back on to his broom.  
“Neville you can look!” Ron said kindly. Neville had been sobbing into Hagrid’s jacket for the last five minutes.  
Harry was speeding towards the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick – he hit the pitch on all fours – coughed – and something gold fell out of his mouth and into his hand.  
“I’ve got the snitch!” he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.  
Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty.  
  


Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville were being made cups of tea back in Hagrid’s hut, they had managed to get away in all the commotion of the celebrations.  
Neville seemed to be in shock. Ron and Harry sat with him on one of the massive armchairs, their arms around him, patting his back comfortingly.  
“It was Snape!” Hermione was mumbling uncertainly, she was sitting in front of the fireplace, holding her huge mug of tea.  
“Rubbish.” Said Hagrid “Why would Snape do something like that?”  
Ron shrugged and Harry glared at him. Certain Ron would launch back into his ‘Snape Hates Gryffindor’ speech from earlier in the year.  
Harry then mumbled “He got bitten. Trying to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween. Maybe he was trying to take whatever it is it’s guarding.”  
Hagrid almost dropped the teapot.  
“How do you know about Fluffy?”  
“Fluffy?!”  
“Yeah – He’s mine.” Hagrid said, sounding quite proud. “lent him to Dumbledore to guard the – “  
“Yes?” Harry asked eagerly.  
“Don’t ask me any more, that’s top secret that is!” Hagrid said crossly.  
“But someone is trying to steal it!” Hermione told him.  
“Rubbish.” Said Hagrid again.  
“Snape tried to KILL Harry!” Ron said dramatically.  
Hagrid rolled his eyes “I don’t know what made Harry’s broom act like that, but Snape wouldn’t try and kill a student!...Even if he does hate Gryffindor, Ron don't start! Now listen to me, all of you. You’re meddling in things that don’t concern you. It’s dangerous. You forget that dog, and you forget what it’s guarding. That’s between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel –“  
“Nicolas Flamel?” Hermione asked, interested.  
Hagrid looked furious with himself.  
“I should not have said that.”  
They sat quietly and finished their tea. But then Hagrid smiled at them all.  
“Hey, come on now! Gryffindor won.” The giant reminded them.  
They all nodded and Neville gave a whimper. But the friends smiled at each other.  
“And I don’t think Snape tried to kill me.” Harry told Ron, seriously.  
“Yeah. Suppose he could have killed you much more easily with that potion last night.”  
Harry frowned but then they all burst out laughing. Even Hagrid.


	16. Harry finds a mirror.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the night before they would be going home for Christmas.  
> “All packed?” Ron asked Harry that evening. Ron was lying flat on the floor looking under his bed in case he had forgotten anything.  
> Harry nodded, feeling nervous. “You know Ron. My room at home, it is very small.” He explained again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this chapter- discussion of fainting/seizures and chronic pain.

Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban.  
No one could wait for the holidays to start. Harry was desperate to get back home to see mum and Dudley.  
Mr and Mrs Weasley were going to Romania to visit Ron’s brother Charlie.  
And that is how Ron, Fred and George were invited to The Evans’ flat for Christmas. Percy was invited too, though he decided he would be staying at Hogwarts to revise for his O.W.L.S, with his friend Oliver Wood who was staying at the school to continue training on the Quidditch pitch.  
Ron was upset not to be going home to ‘The Burrow’ but he was excited to visit Harry and have a ‘Muggle Christmas.” Ron was fascinated with Muggles and was constantly asking Harry and Hermione all about the Muggle world.  
His interest in Muggles was just another reason that Draco Malfoy made fun of Ron. Ron was very brave about it, though Harry knew that Malfoy had made Ron cry before, especially when Draco started insulting Mr Weasley.  
  
One day as they walked out of their Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson, Ron was letting Harry lean on him.  
“You really should have gone to see Professor Snape, mate.” Ron was telling him as Harry held his hand to his scar.  
“And you really need to stop fighting Malfoy.” Harry tried to laugh.  
Ron grinned, he had a black eye from a fight that he and Malfoy had been in earlier that week, though both Harry and Ron thought it made Ron look quite cool and tough. Malfoy being in the class was the reason Harry stayed. He didn’t Ron, Hermione and Neville to be left alone to defend themselves against the Slytherin boy.  
In the middle of the corridor, they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom told them that Hagrid was behind it.  
“Hi Hagrid! Want any help?” Ron asked, sticking his head through the branches.  
“Nah, I’m all right thanks, Ron.”  
“Would you mind moving out of the way?” came Draco Malfoy’s cold drawl from behind them. “Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be a gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose – that hut of Hagrid’s must seem like a palace compared to what your family’s used to.”  
Ron dived at Malfoy just as Snape came up the stairs.  
“WEASLEY! MALFOY!”  
Ron let go of the front of Malfoy’s robes.  
“He was provoked, Professor Snape,” said Hagrid, sticking his huge hairy face out from behind the tree. “Malfoy was insultin’ his family”  
“Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid” the Potions Master frowned “Five points from Gryffindor and five from Slytherin.”  
Both Ron and Malfoy frowned but Snape looked at them sternly “And be grateful it isn’t more. Move along, all of you.”  
Malfoy and his two friends, Crabbe and Goyle pushed roughly past the tree. Malfoy kicked Ron as he walked past.  
“I’ll get him,” said Ron, grinding his teeth at Malfoys back “one of these days, I’ll get him-“  
“I hate Malfoy.” Said Harry seriously, to show Ron how much he understood him.  
“Come on, cheer up, it’s nearly Christmas.” Said Hagrid. “Tell you what, come with me and see the Great Hall! Looks a treat!”  
So Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville followed Hagrid and his tree off to the Great Hall, where Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall were busy with the Christmas decorations.  
  


The Hall looked spectacular. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls and no fewer than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room.  
“How many days until your holidays?” Hagrid asked.  
“Just over a week but lessons are almost finished.” Hermione told him. “And that reminds me – We should be in the library.”  
“Oh yeah.” Said Ron, tearing his eyes away from the Christmas trees. Neville nodded, glancing at Harry who was still pale and tired after his scar hurting in the Defence lesson.  
“The library?” said Hagrid, following them all out of the Hall “Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren’t you?”  
“We’re not working.” Hermione said brightly.  
“Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we’ve been trying to find out who he is” Harry explained.  
“You what?” Hagrid looked shocked. “Listen here! I’ve told you to drop it. It’s nothing to you what the dogs guarding!”  
“We just want to know who Flamel is, that’s all.” Said Neville, looking guilty.   
“Unless you’d like to tell us and save the trouble?” Harry added.  
“I’m saying nothing.” Said Hagrid flatly.  
“Just have to find it ourselves, then.” Said Ron, and they left Hagrid looking disgruntled and hurried off to the library.  
They had been searching books for the name ever since Hagrid had let it slip. How else would they know what was under the trap door?  
  


So far they had found nothing out about Nicolas Flamel.  
They left the library for lunch feeling disappointed.  
“We’ll have to start after Christmas.” Hermione sighed.  
  


It was the holidays and their excitement for Christmas quickly overtook their frustration at not being able to find out anything about Flamel.  
They had started packing things to go home. Most of their lessons were fun and relaxed for the first years. Hogwarts was even more magical at this time.   
Ron had started teaching Harry wizard chess. It was exactly like Muggle chess except that the figures were alive and moved around the board!  
In the final days before the start of the holidays, lessons were over allowing the students to enjoy their time at the castle.  
The day before they were due to go home, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked around the castle, delivering the Christmas cards they had made. Hermione had written out cards to every teacher. Harry had carefully drawn out cards for Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey and Snape. Ron had ripped two pages out of one of his workbooks and folded them to write cards for Hagrid and one for Professor McGonagall: Hagrid loved it, McGonagall looked at it with stern amusement as the corner of her lip twitched. "Thank you Weasley." When Harry gave Hagrid his card in person, this caused Hagrid to cry and he scooped Harry into his arms and hugged him. Harry laughed and smiled as Hagrid placed the card on the mantle.   
  
It was the night before they would be going home for Christmas.  
“All packed?” Ron asked Harry that evening. Ron was lying flat on the floor looking under his bed in case he had forgotten anything.  
Harry nodded, feeling nervous.  
“You know Ron. My room at home, it is very small.” He explained again.   
“That’s alright. My bedroom is tiny!” Ron reassured him "Thanks for inviting me, Harry. Hogwarts is fun but I think if I can't be at home for Christmas then I'd rather spend it with you."   
Harry smiled. He was feeling worried. Ron was his best mate but so was Dudley. He hoped they would all be good friends, Ron and Dudley wrote to each other didn’t they? He wished that Dudley was here with them, at Hogwarts.  
Harry sighed and looked up at Neville ran into the dorm, out of breath.  
“There’s hot chocolate and biscuits in the Great Hall. Thought I’d come and get you two and Hermione!” He said kindly.  
“Brilliant Neville!” Ron cheered, he jumped up and clapped Neville on the back. “Come on then!”  
Together with Hermione they went down to the Great hall in their pyjamas, dressing gowns and slippers.  
The Hall smelt of delicious chocolate and was full of the happy, excited students looking forward to Christmas.   
The four of them had a plate full of biscuits between them and took their hot chocolates to go and sit on the floor by the teachers table so they could chat with Hagrid, who was enjoying his own huge cup of hot chocolate.  
“It’s like a midnight feast!” Ron said excitedly. Dunking a biscuit into his hot chocolate and then shoving it into his mouth.  
Harry laughed as Ron dribbled hot chocolate all over himself. Hermione rolled her eyes and quietly chatted with Neville about their Christmas plans.  
It was a lovely evening. After their second hot chocolate, Harry and Ron became quite energetic, as did a lot of the first years.  
A mixture of being excited for the holidays, hot chocolate and being up past bedtime made them all a bit silly. Hagrid laughed at the boys as they ran around the Hall, play fighting and laughing happily.  
“Time for first years to go up to bed now.” Professor McGonagall called out sternly but not unkindly.  
Harry and Ron giggled and were pushing each other playfully as they lined up to be led by Prefects back to the dorms.  
Harry looked to the teachers table to wave to Hagrid and to Professor Snape, then he looked at Professor Quirrell.  
Without warning, Harry collapsed. He fell to the floor and began to shake violently.  
Hermione screamed and Neville dove to floor and caught Harry, making sure that he didn’t hit his head. Ron tried to grab hold of Harry but Neville who was usually so nervous and clumsy stayed calm and told Ron not to move Harry.  
There was a huge commotion. Professor McGonagall saw to it that the rest of the students in the hall had left. Snape was by Harry’s side and Quirrell had left the Hall.  
Harry finally stopped shaking and lay very still. He kept his eyes closed.  
“Evan’s what’s wrong?” McGonagall asked.  
Harry was awake and sitting up, with help from Neville and Professor Snape.  
“Just…feel sick.” Harry mumbled, he glanced at Snape and looked away. He didn't want to say that It had been because of Quirrell that his scar had hurt so badly.   
Harry felt embarrassed and exhausted. Hermione and Ron looked shaken after seeing their friend collapse. Only Neville seemed to be completely understanding and gently hugged Harry.  
“Much too much excitement.” Professor McGonagall told him, gently. Putting her hand on his head. His scar had stopped hurting but he still felt dizzy. “Hospital wing tonight, Evans.”  
“No!” Harry and Ron said at the same time, looking miserable. The four of them had been planning a real midnight feast for their last night before going home.  
“It’s for the best.” The teacher told them. Understanding the first years upset “You will all see each other on the train tomorrow.” She reminded them.  
Ron nodded reluctantly.  
“Now, you three best be off to bed.” She told Ron, Hermione and Neville.  
Neville carefully left Harry’s side and Harry shifted all of his weight so he was leaning against Professor Snape.  
“Bye Harry” Neville whispered to Harry who waved.  
The three Gryffindors left and Harry was on his own with Professors Snape and McGonagall and Hagrid.  
They seemed to all be looking at each other deciding what to do. Harry was too tired out to focus. He was very tearful and felt very small.   
"Thank you for the card." Snape told him with a smile.   
"You're just trying to distract me." Harry mumbled, giving the potions master an angry look.   
"Yes." Snape agreed. "You gave us quite a scare, Harry."   
"Sorry."   
"It's not your fault."   
Harry was about to protest. He felt it was his fault! But the next thing he knew, Hagrid was carefully lifting him up and carrying him to the Hospital wing.  
“I’m fine, really!” Harry was trying to insist.  
As soon as Hagrid had placed him into the bed, Professor McGonagall tucked the blankets around him and Harry was reminded so suddenly of mum tucking him into his bed at home, standing on the ladder of the bunkbed so she could reach to kiss him goodnight. He started to cry.  
“There there, Harry.” McGonagall said gently, pulling him into a hug. He was embarrassed but hugged her back tightly.  
“Harry, can you take this potion.” Snape said gently, passing him a cup. Harry drank it and pulled a face.  
McGonagall chuckled “Not as good as the hot chocolate, is it?”  
“No.” Harry smiled.  
"It will help with any pain. And stop you feeling so dizzy." Snape explained.   
Hagrid leaned over and gave Harry a hug. “You be careful, Harry.” He cried. His giant tears falling onto Harry’s head.  
Once they had left, the potion worked it’s magic and Harry fell asleep.  
  
Harry woke up and didn’t know what time it was. Everything was still.  
He got out of his hospital bed, he was aching all over and felt frightened on his own in the hospital wing.  
He crept out and started walking towards Professor Snape’s rooms. He needed to tell him about the pain in his scar. On the way, Harry was overtaken with a sudden daring feeling. He opened the door of the library and walked inside. It was pitch black and very eerie. Harry lit a lamp to see his way along the rows of books. If he could just find something about Nicolas Flamel…The others would be so pleased on the train! It would make up for him upsetting them and for missing the midnight feast they had been planning for days. Harry always felt guilty and embarrassed about what his scar did to him. How he would fall and shake and cry.  
Harry carefully stepped over the rope that separated the books of the restricted section from the rest of the library and He grabbed the nearest book. Scared of being caught past the line. Being in the library was one thing but being in the restricted section? He could get in real trouble for that.  
He clutched the large book in his hands. It was very heavy. He put it down on a table and opened it.  
A piercing, blood curdling shriek split the silence – the book was screaming! Harry snapped it shut and stumbled backwards. He heard footsteps in the corridor outside and started to run. Back to the hospital wing or Gryffindor or to Snapes' rooms- where he should have just gone in the first place! He thought to himself crossly.  
In the dark and in his panic, Harry found that he had lost his way. Tearfully he opened a door in hopes to figure out where he was and walked into what looked like a disused classroom. But propped against the wall facing him was something that looked as if it didn’t belong there.  
It was a magnificent mirror.  
  



	17. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petunia looked at them and Harry grinned. He had a feeling that somehow his mum would be able to tell the twins apart. He was sure she was a witch too. He wished she was. He thought of the mirror.

The mirror was as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame. There was an inscription carved around the top: 

_Erised stra ehru oy tube cafru oyt on wohsi_.  
  
Harry’s panic was fading now and there was no sound of Filch or anyone chasing after him, he moved nearer to the mirror to look at his reflection, his scar had been so vivid lately. He stepped in front of it. He had to clap his hands to his mouth to stop himself screaming. He whirled around. His heart was pounding far more furiously than when the book had screamed. But the room was empty. Breathing fast, he turned slowly back to the mirror.  
There he was, reflected in it and there, reflected behind him was Mum! And Dudley.  
The Petunia Evans in the mirror was smiling at him lovingly as mum always did, she looked a lot less worried than she usually did, less sharp and less tired. She was holding on to Dudley’s hand.  
“Wow,Duds!” Harry grinned happily, reaching out to the reflection of his brother. Dudley was wearing Hogwarts uniform, and holding onto a broomstick.  
Harry looked behind him again hopefully. Wanting to see his brother even more desperately. He turned back to the mirror. Behind Mum and Dudley was Lily, as beautiful as she looked in the pictures he had seen of her and beside her was James Potter.  
“Hello.” Harry whispered, reaching out to touch the mirror. He smiled as he recognised his grandparents, who had died before he had been born but he knew from photos and stories. There was another old couple that he supposed must have been his family on the Potters side.  
They just looked at him, smiling. Harry stared hungrily back at them, his hands pressed flat against the glass as though he was hoping to fall right through and reach them. He had a powerful ache inside him, half joy, half terrible sadness.  
He didn’t know how long he stood there. The reflections did not fade and he looked until light began to filter through the windows and a distant noise brought him back to his senses. He couldn’t stay here, he had to find his way back to bed. To the hospital wing or to see Professor Snape. He tore his face from his family how he wished he could know them: Happy and together.  
“…I’ll come back.” He whispered uncertainly to his mum. He waved at Dudley’s image in the mirror and hurried from the room.  
  
Snape was waiting for Harry outside of the hospital wing.  
“Where have you been, Harry?” he asked. Walking in with Harry and helping him back into bed, pulling the covers over him.  
“I’m sorry.” Harry mumbled, getting comfortable and accepting the potion that Snape handed him.  
“It’s not even 7am.” Snape frowned “Have you any idea how dangerous it is for you to walk around the castle alone?”  
Harry shook his head.  
“No, sorry I…Hang on. What were you doing then?”  
Snape sighed.  
“I’m a teacher, Harry. I woke up and decided to come and check on you. How are you feeling?"  
“Better.”  
Snape raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. Instead he sat down on a chair beside Harry’s bed.  
“Try and get some more sleep.”  
  
Harry woke up again a few hours later. Snape was sitting beside him, reading a book.   
“Oh good, I was just about to wake you.” The potions master said kindly, pointing to Harry’s muggle clothes that were at the end of the bed.  
“All of your things will be ready on the Hogwarts express. You just need to get dressed and have your breakfast before the train leaves at eleven. Now, you get dressed, I’ll go and talk to Madam Pomfrey.”  
Harry nodded and got dressed in his jeans and t-shirt and one of Dudley’s old jumpers.  
He grinned as he got out of bed, pulled on his socks and trainers. He’d be going home soon. He stopped to think about the strange mirror. It seemed like a strange dream.  
Snape walked with Harry to the Great Hall and then passed Harry some little bottles of potion.  
“In case your scar hurts.” The professor said knowingly.  
Harry didn’t know what to say. He carefully put the bottles into his pocket.  
“Thank you, Professor.” He smiled. “Happy Christmas.”  
“Happy Christmas, now. Go and have some breakfast.”  
Breakfast went by quickly. Harry sat with Ron, Hermione and Neville and Fred and George. They did not have their midnight feast without him. He secretly felt quite glad not to have been left out. Harry decided not to tell even Ron about the mirror yet. They ate their cooked breakfast, talking excitedly about what they would be doing once they were home.  
On the train, Harry got lots of sweets, Harry put them into his backpack for mum and Dudley. Then quietly worked on the card he had been drawing for Dudley. Fred and George were planning pranks, Hermione was reading a book and occasionally would read something out loud to the group. Neville just smiled, looking out of the window, happy to be surrounded by friends. Ron leant against him having fallen asleep (Hermione had to stop Fred from drawing on Ron’s face)  
  
When they arrived at Kings Cross, Neville’s grandmother was waiting for them on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. She looked quite pleased as they all hugged and patted Neville on the back as they said farewell with promises of owls and adventures once they were back at school. She and Neville waved them goodbye.  
Harry, Hermione, the twins and Ron all ran through the barrier together, leaving the magical platform and emerging onto the muggle platform.  
When they got through, Hermione saw her parents, hugged Harry goodbye, waved to the twins and then shook Ron’s hand before rushing away.  
Ron, Harry and the twins all stood with their backpacks. They didn’t have their full trunks with them but their bags were quite full.  
Hedwig was already at the flat and Scabbers the rat was fast asleep in Ron’s pocket.  
“Where’s your mum meeting us?” Ron asked, staying close to Harry.  
Harry was about to answer when suddenly he heard Dudley:  
“HARRY!”  
The taller boy came stumbling over and Harry launched himself at him, laughing. The two boys hugged each other and Dudley picked Harry up and span him around until they both fell onto the floor laughing.  
“That’s more like it!” Fred Weasley shouted, jumping on to the boys. He was quickly followed by George and then Ron and the group of boys were laughing as if they had known each other all their lives.  
Then Petunia was there, she looked down, trying her best to look stern.  
“…Hi mum.” Harry giggled, looking up at her.  
The rest of the boys were still laughing and lying on the floor as Harry got up and then was lifted into his mums arms. She kissed him on the cheek and held him tightly, stroking his hair.  
“Missed you.” He mumbled tearfully.  
  
Harry hadn’t grown much at all while he was away at Hogwarts. His hair had grown longer and messier. and he looked thin and tired. There were dark circles around his eyes and his scar stood out vividly. It looked painful on his forehead.  
Dudley was taller and his hair was longer and slightly darker. He still had the look of a boy not yet used to his height.  
Petunia looked worried as she often did. Though the joy of having her boys back softened her look and she grinned as she helped Dudley, then Ron and the twins from off the floor.  
“Right.” She said, taking command.  
“You must be Ron.” She smiled to Ron.  
“We’re Fred –“  
“-and George!” grinned the twins.  
Petunia looked at them and Harry grinned. He had a feeling that somehow his mum would be able to tell the twins apart. He was sure she was a witch too. He wished she was. He thought of the mirror he had seen.  
“Hello.” Petunia smiled at all of the boys.  
They took the bus home. Something that the Weasley brothers found fascinating.  
“I can’t wait to tell dad about this!” Ron grinned.  
Dudley was happy to finally meet Ron and happily explained all sorts of Muggle things to him and they all spoke about Quidditch.  
By the time they arrived at the flat it was dark and the boys were all tired and hungry.  
They rushed up the stairs together, Dudley leading the way. Followed by the twins and Ron. Harry hung back to keep hold of mums hand as they walked up.  
When they opened the flat door Harry grinned at his home. They had decorated for Christmas. Fairy lights and the Christmas tree all twinkled merrily. It was warm and lovely, Harry wondered why he had been worrying. It wasn’t beautiful like Hogwarts was. But it was beautiful in it’s own way. It was home.  
Mrs Figg was standing there, arms crossed, looking proud. There were plates of pizza ready for the boys. Harry rushed over to hug her.  
They all settled down to eat and to watch telly (something the Weasley children had never seen before so it was very exciting to them)  
Ron sat very close to the screen. The twins watched with open mouths, reacting fantastically to the cartoon they were watching.  
“Is the snowman a true story?” Ron asked Dudley who was sitting beside him.  
“Don’t know. I suppose it is.” Dudley shrugged.   
Harry sat on the sofa, cuddled up to Petunia. He didn’t care if anyone laughed at him. She held onto him tightly and soon he nodded off to sleep in her arms.  
  


The Christmas sleeping arrangements at the Evans flat were almost comical.  
Mrs Figg had offered her spare bedroom for them to use but it was the holidays and no one to be separated.  
Harry and Dudley shared Harry’s top bunk though most nights Harry would go and sleep beside mum, he had missed her so much.  
Ron slept on the bottom bunk and the twins slept on the sofa cushions that they had carried in from the living room the first night. All of the boys were used to sharing rooms and found it all quite fun. They spent most of the time in the living room anyway. Playing games or watching television.  
On Christmas Eve, Petunia bought them all tea and biscuits as they watched Carols from Kings. The Weasley brothers teaching the Evans brothers how wizards sang Christmas carols.  
“You look tired.” Harry frowned, holding out his arms for her.  
She sat beside him on the sofa and pulled him into a hug.  
“I am.” She admitted, smiling “but happy, sweetheart.” She kissed him on the cheek and he cuddled against her. Thinking of the mirror at Hogwarts. Mum didn’t look tired or worried in the mirror.  
When the carol service was over, it was time for them to get ready for bed. Something that all of the boys managed to take a long doing.  
When they were all in their pyjamas, Petunia hugged them all goodnight and tucked them into bed (Even the twins who felt embarrassed but quietly pleased. They had missed their mum and it was nice to have a cuddle)  
“Christmas tomorrow!” Dudley said excitedly.  
“Yes so you better get to sleep.” Petunia laughed, standing on the ladder of the bunk bed to tuck in Harry and Dudley. She was reminded of when they were babies.  
“Goodnight boys.” She told them as she turned off the light.  
“Night!” they all shouted back and she laughed as she left the room, hearing them laughing and whispering once she closed the door.  
Then she got to work. Mrs Figg came to help and they started preparing everything for the Christmas dinner and filling up the Christmas stockings.  
Each boy had a Christmas stocking and Mrs Figg filled them with sweets and chocolate coins. Petunia added a few wrapped up gifts for each of the boys, none of them were very expensive but she wanted them all to have something to open.  
Mrs Figg left just before midnight and it was just after midnight that Petunia finally fell into bed.  
She noticed Harry was waiting for her.  
“Hello.” She said tiredly, lifting up the covers so he could climb in with her. “You didn’t look in the living room, did you?”  
“No.” he told her. He knew she had Christmas things ready in there and he didn’t want to ruin the surprise.  
“Good boy…can’t you sleep”  
“My scar hurts a bit.” He told her.  
“I’m sorry, sweetheart.” She said gently. “You can stay here with me tonight.” She told him as she stroked his head. She had missed his unruly hair.   
  
Harry woke early the next morning and grinned. He got out of bed and rushed to his and Dudley’s room.  
“Dudley!” He called out.  
Dudley threw a pillow at him and jumped down from the top bunk. They woke up Ron and the twins by throwing pillows at them and they all ran around the bedroom laughing.  
Petunia quickly got up and dressed and went to the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea.  
“Happy Christmas.” She said happily as the boys all still in their pyjamas walked into the living room.  
Hedwig and the Weasley owl had arrived last night, along with several other owls delivering gifts and cards. The room was crowded with Christmas.  
Each boy had their own pile of presents.   
Harry picked up the top parcel on his pile. It was wrapped in thick brown paper and scrawled across it was  
 _To Harry from Hagrid._  
Inside was a roughly cut wooden flute. Hagrid had obviously whittled it himself. Harry blew it – it sounded a bit like an owl.  
“Hagrid sent me one too!” Dudley grinned, showing Harry.  
Hedwig hooted back at the sound of the flutes. Errol , The Weasley owl was asleep, nestled on the Christmas tree.  
Harry had given Ron a fifty pence coin. Knowing that he was fascinated with all things muggle.  
“Weird!” he said, admiring it “What a shape! This is money?”  
Harry laughed at how pleased he was.  
Mrs Weasley had hand knitted everyone jumpers. Even Petunia.  
Harry’s was emerald green.  
“Every year she makes us a jumper.” Said Ron “And mines always maroon.” He added miserably, going red.  
“That’s nice of her.” Harry smiled, trying the fudge that she had also sent, that was very tasty.  
Dudley’s jumper was bright orange.  
“Chuddley Cannons!” He grinned. Ron grinned too but looked a bit envious.  
“Cheer up Ron.” Harry told him, clapping him on the back “We can try a colour changing spell when we’re back at school.”  
That cheered Ron up and he was loudly admiring all of his ‘Muggle presents’ once again.  
Hermione had sent them all chocolate frogs and the boys spent a busy morning eating the chocolate and trading cards.  
There was one parcel left for Harry. He carried it to his bunk to open later.  
Fred and George were wearing blue jumpers, one with a large yellow F on it and one with a large yellow G.  
“You haven’t got a letter on yours.” George observed, looking at Ron, Harry and Dudley. “I suppose she thinks you don’t forget your name. But we’re not stupid – we know we’re called Fred and Forge.”  
  
Christmas dinner was amazing.  
Roast turkey, roast potatoes, buttered peas, carrots and sprouts. Rich gravy and cranberry sauce – Christmas crackers. The Muggle kind that the Weasley’s thought were funny and the Wizarding kind (Mrs Figg had got them) that were amazing.  
Chocolate cake followed the turkey as Harry and Dudley didn’t like Christmas pudding.  
The wizard Christmas crackers were like presents – Harry left the table with his own new wizard chess set and Dudley had a new set of colouring pencils.  
The Evans and the Weasley’s spent a happy afternoon in the playground. Petunia watched from the window of the flat. Then when it got too cold they returned to the living room where they played wizard chess and watched telly.  
After a tea of turkey sandwiches, crumpets, trifle and more chocolate cake everyone felt too full and sleepy to do much before bed.  
The twins fell asleep on the sofa and Petunia covered them with a blanket.  
Dudley, Harry and Ron went back to their room and changed into their pyjamas. Climbing up onto the top bunk, Harry remembered the last parcel.  
Harry picked it up, it was very light. He unwrapped it.  
Something silvery grey went slithering to the floor, where it lay in gleaming folds. Ron gasped.  
“I know what that is.” He said in a hushed voice, dropping the box of Every-Flavour Beans he’d got from Hermione. “It’s an invisibility cloak! They’re really rare!” he whispered excitedly.  
Harry picked the shining cloak up from the floor. It was strange to touch, like water woven into material. Harry threw the cloak around his shoulders and Ron and Dudley gave a yell.  
“Look!” Dudley shouted confusedly as he and Ron laughed.  
Harry looked down at his feet, but they had gone. His body was completely invisible.  
“There’s a note!” said Ron suddenly “A note fell out of it!”  
Harry pulled off the Cloak and seized the letter. Written in narrow, loopy writing he had never seen before were the following words:  
  
 _Your father left this in my possession before he died.  
It is time it was returned to you.  
Use it well.  
A very Merry Christmas to you.  
  
_There was no signature. Harry read the note out to Dudley and Ron stared at the Cloak.  
Harry felt very strange. Who had sent the Cloak? Had it really once belonged to his father?  
He carefully folded the Cloak and put it into his backpack to take back to school. Ron and Dudley understood that it was a secret.  
  
The rest of the holiday passed by comfortably. Harry enjoying his time at home.  
They stayed up passed midnight on New year and danced around the living room together. On the last night of the holidays, once Ron and the twins were asleep. Harry and Dudley went to Petunia’s room, where she sat between them, her arms wrapped around her boys.  
“I’m going to miss this.” She told them tiredly.  
Harry didn’t trust himself to speak.  
Dudley was already crying quietly. He would miss Harry but now he would miss Ron and the twins too.  
“I wish you didn’t have to go.” He told his brother.  
“I wish you could come with me.” Harry told Dudley honestly. Then he giggled "Maybe we could use my new cloak" he whispered. 


	18. The Mirror Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the third morning back at the castle, Harry was quietly telling Ron and Neville about the mirror.  
> “You could have woken us up.” Ron said crossly.  
> Harry shrugged “I’m telling you now”.

The very first night back at Hogwarts, Harry took his invisibility cloak and went to find the mirror again.  
When he found it he grinned, running over to Dudley’s image in the mirror. He preferred to see Dudley smiling like this, rather than crying on the train platform as he had been that morning when they waved goodbye.  
He went to the mirror again the next night.  
On the third morning back at the castle, Harry was quietly telling Ron and Neville about the mirror.  
“You could have woken us up. You could have told us!” Ron said crossly.  
Harry shrugged “I’m telling you now”  
“I’d like to see your family.” Neville said gently.  
“And I’d like to see yours.” Harry smiled at Neville.  
Ron took a mouthful of breakfast, “You can see mine any old time. Just come round my house this summer.” He told them both. “ Anyway have you been to the library? That cloak could help us find something out about Flamel.”  
Ron helped himself to another fried egg from the large golden plate on the table. “Have some bacon or something, Harry. Aren’t you eating anything?  
Harry couldn’t eat. He was thinking of his family in the mirror. He would be with them again tonight. He and the mirror version of Dudley had been playing rock paper scissors and sometimes James Potter would join in. Lily and Petunia spoke silently with his grandparents. They were all so happy.  
Ron made a noise to get Harry’s attention.  
“Anyway. You should write to Dudley.” Ron frowned “I wrote to him first night back but you’d gone off to find that mirror. Anyway I’ve asked him to listen to muggle radio and telly for the name Flamel….I mean you never know, do you?”  
Harry thought it didn’t seem that important. He had almost forgotten about Flamel and whatever it was that the dog was guarding.  
“Are you all right?” Neville asked. “You look odd.”  
  
That night, with Ron and Neville covered in the cloak they walked slowly to the room with the mirror. It took a lot longer than usual and Harry became very impatient.  
When they pushed the door open Harry dropped the cloak and ran to the mirror.  
There they were. His family beamed at the sight of him.  
“See?” Harry whispered.  
“I can’t see anything.” Ron complained.  
“Look! Look at them all…you know Dudley and mum but there are loads of them….” Harry was about to point out Lily and James and his grandparents.  
“I can only see you.” Ron said.  
Neville was hanging back, the invisibility cloak bundled up in his arms.  
“Look properly. Stand where I am.” Harry told him, moving out of the way.  
Harry stepped aside, with Ron in front of the mirror, he couldn’t see his family anymore, just Ron in his paisley pyjamas.  
Ron though, was staring transfixed at the image.  
“Look at me!” he grinned.  
“Can you see all your family?” Neville asked, moving closer.  
“No- I’m alone – but I’m different – I look older – and I’m head boy!”  
“What?” Harry asked, surprised.  
“I am! I’m wearing a badge like Bill used to – and I’m holding the house cup and bloody hell! I’m Quidditch captain too!.... Harry! Do you think this mirror shows the future?” Ron demanded.  
“How can it?” Harry whispered a bit sadly “The only family I have left are Mum and Dudley…and Dudley’s not got our sort of magic. He’s a muggle.”  
“What do you see, Neville?” Ron asked, stepping to the side for Neville to look into the mirror.  
“My mum and Dad.” Neville whispered going pale.  
“No one else?” Harry asked “I see all my family.” he explained again.  
“No…Just mum and dad…They’re smiling right at me…they…”  
“Let me have another look.” Ron said, gently pushing Neville aside so he could look into the mirror again. “I want to see the Quidditch cup! I wonder what position I’m playing…maybe keeper.”  
Neville looked tearful "My mum and dad..." Neville started saying again. Ron waved his hand carelessly "Oh you can see them anytime." he told him. Neville looked as if he wanted to say something. Then glanced nervously to the mirror as though he wasn’t sure if he wanted to look into the mirror again.  
"I look good." Ron told them both, puffing out his chest. Harry snorted with laughter. Neville hummed nervously, mumbling about how they should just go back to bed. A sudden noise outside the corridor put an end to their discussion. They hadn’t realised how loudly they’d been talking.  
“Quick!”  
Neville threw the Cloak back over them as the luminous eyes of Mrs Norris came round the door. They stood quite still. All thinking the same thing – did the Cloak work on cats? After what seemed an age, she turned and left.  
And Neville pulled Harry and Ron out of the room.  
  
By the first weekend back at school, the snow at Hogwarts still hadn’t melted.  
Hermione and Neville were in the library but Harry and Ron sat by the fire in Gryffindor tower. “Want to play chess, Harry?” said Ron  
“No.”  
“Why don’t we go and visit Hagrid?”  
“No…you go.”  
“I know what your thinking about Harry.” Ron whispered. “That mirror. Please don’t go back tonight.”  
“Why not?”  
“I dunno, I’ve just got a bad feeling about it- It’s strange, I can't stop thinking about it and Neville was really spooked by it… I think it made him sad...also you still need to write to Dudley.” Ron frowned, pointing to the letter that he himself was writing to Dudley.  
Harry had yet to write to his brother, he had been seeing him every night in the mirror and hadn’t even thought about the real Dudley on his own at home, waiting for Hedwig.  
“You sound like Hermione.”  
“I’m serious, Harry, don’t go.”  
But Harry only had one thought in his head, which was to get back in front of the mirror, and Ron wasn’t going to stop him.  
  
That night, on his own Harry found his way quickly to the mirror.  
There was his mum and Dudley smiling at him again, and his grandfather nodding happily. His grandmothers waved to him. Lily blew kisses and James pulled faces that made Harry laugh out loud.  
He sank down to sit on the floor in front of the mirror. He could stay there all night with his family.  
“So – back again, Harry?”  
Harry felt as though his insides had turned to ice. He looked behind him. Sitting on one of the desks by the wall was non other than Albus Dumbledore. Harry must have walked straight past him, so desperate to get to the mirror he hadn’t noticed him.  
“I- I didn’t see you, sir.”  
“Strange how short-sighted being invisible can make you.” Said Dumbledore, and Harry was relieved to see that he was smiling.  
“So” said Dumbledore, slipping off the desk to sit on the floor with Harry, “You , so many before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised.”  
“I didn’t know it was called that, sir.”  
“But I expect you’ve realised by now what it does?”  
“It- well- it shows me my family – “  
“And it showed your friend Ron himself as Head Boy?”  
“How did you know - ?”  
"I don’t need a cloak to become invisible” Said Dumbledore gently. “Now can you think what the Mirror of Erised shows us all?”  
Harry shook his head.  
“Let me give you a clue: The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror and see only himself exactly as he is.”  
“So…it shows us what we want. Whatever we want.”  
“Yes, and no” said Dumbledore quietly. “It shows us nothing more or less, than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts….However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge, or truth. Men have wasted away before it, even gone mad – that is why, tomorrow it will be moved to a new home, and I must ask you, not to go looking for it again.”  
Harry nodded sadly.  
“It does not well to dwell on dreams, Harry, and forget to live.”  
Harry stood up.  
“Sir- Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?”  
“Obviously you’ve just done so, “ Dumbledore smiled. “You may ask me one more thing, however.”  
“What do you see wen you look in the mirror?”  
“I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woollen socks.”  
Harry stared.  
“One can never have enough socks,” said Dumbledore. “Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn’t get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books.”  
It was only when he was back in bed that it struck Harry that Dumbledore might not have been quite truthful. But then, he thought. It had been quite a personal question.


	19. Nicolas Flamel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wished he could forget what he’d seen in the Mirror but he couldn’t.  
> He had started having nightmares. Worse than he had ever had them. Over and over again he dreamed about Mum and Dudley disappearing in a flash of green light while a high voice cackled with laughter.

Dumbledore had convinced Harry not to go looking for the Mirror of Erised again and the Invisibility Cloak stayed folded at the bottom of his trunk.   
Harry wished he could forget what he’d seen in the Mirror but he couldn’t.  
He had started having nightmares. Worse than he had ever had them. Over and over again he dreamed about Mum and Dudley disappearing in a flash of green light while a high voice cackled with laughter.   
“You see, Dumbledore was right, that mirror could drive you mad,” said Ron, when Harry told him about these dreams.  
Harry felt uncomfortable. He missed Dudley and mum, whenever he had a nightmare at home, sitting with them would make the pain go away. But at Hogwarts the pain in his scar was now constant and dull. During nights, nightmares woke him, and Neville and Ron would be right by his side to comfort him. Until finally Harry had figured out how to cast a spell around his bed so they wouldn't hear him crying.   
Hermione was torn between horror at the idea of Harry being out of bed, roaming the school every night and disappointment that he hadn’t at least found out who Nicolas Flamel was.   
They had almost given up hope of ever finding Flamel in a library book, even though Harry was still sure he’d read the name somewhere.  
Every moment of free time Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville would skim through books. During their breaks, during mealtimes and in the common room before they went to bed.   
  
One day when Harry returned to the common room after Quidditch practice, Ron and Hermione were playing chess. Chess was the only thing Hermione ever lost at.   
“Where’s Neville?” Harry asked.   
“Helping Hagrid. He’s doing gardening.” Hermione frowned as she thought of her next move in chess.   
Harry nodded, Neville loved gardening and Herbology. If it hadn’t been spitting with rain then Hermione would have probably gone with him. From the looks of things she wished she had because Ron was winning the game.  
Harry sat down to watch them play.   
A short time later Neville toppled into the common room. His legs locked together with a Leg-locker curse.   
Everyone in the common room fell about laughing. Except Hermione, Ron and Harry who rushed over to help. Hermione performed the counter-curse.   
“What happened?” she asked him.   
“Malfoy.” Said Neville Shakily. “I met him outside the library…I wanted to have a quick look on the way back from the greenhouse to see if I could anything about Flamel.” He sniffed.   
Harry, Ron and Hermione led him to the comfortable armchairs and sat down with him.   
“We should report Malfoy.” Hermione announced.  
“No!” Neville cried “I don’t want anymore trouble.”   
“You’ve got to stand up to him!” said Ron, jumping up and pretending to punch an invisible Malfoy “He’s used to walking all over people, but you shouldn’t lie down and make it easier for him!”   
Neville flinched as Ron pretended to make punches.   
“There’s no need to tell me I’m not brave enough for Gryffindor, Malfoy’s already done that.”   
Harry felt into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a Chocolate Frog, the very last one he had left from Christmas. He gave it to Neville who looked like he might cry.   
“You’re worth twelve of Malfoy.” Harry said. “The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor. Didn’t it? And where’s Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin.”   
Neville smiled weakly and unwrapped the frog.   
“Thanks, Harry… “ He said with his mouthful. He glanced at the card and handed it to Harry “Here, you can send it to Dudley. We’ve all got Dumbledore.”   
Harry took the card and nodded   
“The first card I ever got.” He told them with a smile, looking at the card. He gasped. He stared at the back of the card. Then showed it to Ron, Hermione and Neville.   
“I’ve found him! I’ve found Flamel! I told you I’ve read the name before!” he read out loud what the back of the card said:   
  
“ _‘Professor Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindewald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragons blood and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nocolas Flamel_ ’!”   
  
Hermione jumped to her feet looking excited.   
“Stay there!” she said, and she sprinted away to her dormitory.  
The boys barely had time to exchange mystified looks before she was dashing back, an enormous old book in her arms.   
“I never thought to look in here!” She whispered excitedly. “I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading.”   
“This is light?” said Ron with a laugh and Hermione glared at him for a moment before smiling.   
Hermione began to look through the pages, at last she found what she was looking for.  
“Nicolas Flamel” she whispered dramatically, “Is the only known maker of the Philosophe’s stone!”   
The three boys looked confused.   
“Oh, honestly, don’t you three read?” She began to read from the book “The Philosophers Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It can transform any metal into pure gold. And produces the elixir of life, making the drinker immortal.”   
“Immortal…?” Ron asked.   
“It means you never die.”  
“I know what it means!”   
Harry told them to be quiet.   
Hermione continued: “The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr Nicolas Flamel, noted alchemist, who last year celebrated 665 th birthday.” She looked up, pointing to the book “That’s what the dog’s guarding on the third floor! That’s what’s under the trap door: The philosophers stone!”   
  
The next Quidditch match was Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff and Snape was the referee.   
Ron, Hermione and Neville anxiously watched from the stands. The whole school was there to watch. Hermione was glancing around the crowds, looking to see if anyone would try and curse Harry’s broom.   
“I doubt Snape will try anything.” Ron told her “Dumbledore’s here.” Ron said   
Hermione sighed.  
“And Harry’s already told you. He doesn’t think it was Snape.”   
Snape had just awarded a penalty to Hufflepuff and Ron looked to Hermione like that proved his point that Snape was evil.   
“Well he shouldn’t be referee- ouch!”   
Someone had poked Ron in the back of the head. It was Malfoy.   
“OH, Sorry, Weasley, didn’t see you there.”   
Malfoy grinned broadly at Crabbe and Goyle.   
“Wonder how long Potter’s going to stay on his broom this time. Anyone want a bet? What about you, Weasley?”   
Ron didn’t answer.   
A few moments later, Malfoy spoke again “You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?” he said loudly “It’s people they feel sorry for. See there’s Evans…with no proper family and those weird seizures he has. That ugly scar...then there’s the Weasley’s, who’ve got no money…I bet you’ll be on the team with your weird twin brothers next year!” Malfoy laughed at Ron who trying desperately to ignore him.   
“You should be on the team, Longbottom. You’ve got no brains.”   
Neville went bright red and turned in his seat to face Malfoy.   
“I’m worth twelve of you, Malfoy.” He stammered.   
Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle howled with laughter, but Ron, still not daring to take his eyes from the game, said “You tell him, Neville.”   
“Longbottom, if brains were gold you’d be poorer than Weasley, and that’s saying something.”   
“I’m warning you, Malfoy – one more word – " Ron spat.  
“Ron!” said Hermione suddenly “Harry - !”   
Harry had suddenly gone into a spectacular dive. Hermione stood up to watch as Harry sped to the ground like a bullet.   
“You’re in luck, Weasley, Evans’ obviously spotted some money on the ground!” Said Malfoy.   
Ron snapped. Before Malfoy knew what was happening, Ron was wrestling him to the ground. Neville hesitated for only a second, then clambered over the back of his seat to help.   
“Go Harry!” Hermione screamed, leaping on to her seat as Harry flew. She didn’t even notice Malfoy and Ron rolling around or the scuffles and yelps coming from the whirl of fists that was Neville, Crabbe and Goyle.   
Up in the air, Harry had pulled out of the dive, his arm raised in triumph, the Snitch clasped in his hand.   
The stands erupted; it had to be a record, no one could ever remember the Snitch being caught so quickly.   
“Ron! Ron where are you? The game’s over! Harry’s won! We’ve won! Gryffindor are in the lead!” Shrieked Hermione, dancing up and down in her seat and hugging Parvati Patil in the row in front.   
Harry jumped of his broom, he couldn’t believe it. The game had barely lasted five minutes. As Gryffindors came spilling on to the pitch. Harry looked around for his friends, grinning. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into Dumbledore’s smiling face.   
“Well done,” Said Dumbledore quietly, so that only Harry could hear. “Nice to see you haven’t been brooding about that mirror…excellent…”  
  
  
Some time later, Harry left the changing room alone and took his Nimbus Two Thousand back to the broomshed. He felt so happy. Gryffindor had won. Ron and Neville had tried to beat up Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyal. They had found out who Flamel was.  
Harry reached the shed and leant against the wooden door. He looked up at Hogwarts, thinking about how he could write all of this into a letter home.   
When suddenly, a hooded figure came swiftly down the front steps of the castle.   
Clearly not wanting to be seen, whoever it was walked as fast as possible towards the Forbidden Forest. Harry frowned, feeling nervous. He thought he recognised the figure. Who was leaving the castle when everyone else was at dinner?   
Harry jumped back onto his broom and took off, flying silently over the castle, he saw whoever it was enter the Forest. He followed.   
The trees were very thick and Harry couldn’t see through them, he didn’t dare fly lower. He landed noiselessly in a towering beech tree. He climbed carefully along one of the branches, holding tight to his broomstick, trying to see through the leaves.   
Below, in a shadowy clearing he saw it was Snape! But he wasn’t alone. Quirrell was there too. Harry could tell from the pain in his scar.   
“…Don’t know why you wanted to meet here of all places, Severus…” Quirrell stammered.   
“Oh I thought we’d keep this private,” said Snape, his voice icy “The philosophers stone is a secret, after all.”   
Harry leant forward to listen to whatever it was that Quirrell was mumbling.   
“You don’t want me as you enemy, Quirrell.” Said Snape.   
“I don’t know what you mean-“   
“You know perfectly well what I mean….We’ll have another little chat son, when you’ve had time to think things over and decide where your loyalties lie.”   
Snape quickly turned, leaving the Forrest. Quirrell remained, standing quite still.   
  
“Harry! Where have you been!” Hermione squeaked.  
“We won! We won!” shouted Ron, thumping Harry on the back. “And! I gave Malfoy a black ete and Neville tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle single-handed!” He looked guilty for a moment “He’s still out cold but Madam Pomfrey says he’ll be all right- talk about showing Slytherin! Come on, we’re having a party! Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchens!”   
“Never mind that now.” Harry said seriously. “Come on.”   
They went to an unused classroom- the same room, Harry realised that used to hold the Mirror.   
“So. We were right, it is the Philosopher’s Stone.” Harry told Ron and Hermione. “But something’s going on. Someone is going to try and steal it.”   
“Snape.” Said Ron without hesitation and Harry rolled his eyes.   
“I don’t know about that…but someone. Quirrell maybe.”   
Ron snorted and even Hermione giggled a little bit.   
Quirrell their frightened Defence the Dark Arts Teacher, trying to steal anything?   
They tried to forget their questions and confusion as they walked to the hospital wing to meet Neville. So that the four of them could try and enjoy the Quidditch celebrations.


End file.
